Summer at the beach
by sas0893
Summary: Bella is 'forced' by Alice and Rosalie to spend her her summer with them, Emmett, Jasper and four of their friends at a beach hotel and on the first day, at the beach, a boy kisses her. Please read :D all human. It's APOV, BPOV, EPOV and ?POV - see who :D
1. Force and a shopping trip

**A/N: Hi this is my first Fanfic. Hope you enjoy it :D Just so you know, I intend to write two chapters and then I would really want you to review and tell me what you think of my story :D **

**I would also say taht if there's something wrong with my gramma or if I've mis-spelled something - then it's because english isn't my main language, I've learned english in school.. if you understand what I'm saying? Hope you are :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight characters or Twilight itself - Stephenie Meyer does (lucky her :P)**

**Enjoy (hopefully) chapter one :D**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Come on Bella, it will be fun! There are a lot of things you can do.. Maybe you even find yourself a boyfriend?" Alice begged me. I just looked at her and groaned at her last comment about me finding a boyfriend.

We were sitting in our dorm room and while I was trying to watch some TV, Alice was trying to get me say yes to come with her, our friends, also known as Rosalie, Emmett – Rose's boyfriend and Jasper – Alice's boyfriend and Rose's brother, and some other people I think. They want to spend their summer at a beach hotel, which is not my style.

Alice, Rosalie and I are childhood friends. We have always been together, went to the same schools until college, where Rosalie decided she would start at the same school as Jasper and that's when she met Emmett and began to date him – they have been together since.

"Yeah right, Alice like some boy would look after a plain girl like me when she's hanging out with hot girls like you and Rose." I told her and thought about the thought of having a boyfriend. It would be nice.. I mean – I wouldn't be the fifth person anymore.

"Bella to reality.." Alice said and interrupted my thoughts "You are just as hot as me and Rose and boys _are_ turning around to get a closer look at you, I've seen it myself." She encouraged me.

"Soo – are you coming with us?" She asked.

"I don't know Alice." I said doubtful of what my last answer would be, but I knew whatever my arguments of why I shouldn't take with them would be – Alice, that little pixie – would get it her way.

"Please – there will be me, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and some of their friends from their school who really, _really _want to meet us." She gave me her famous puppy eyes and I gave in.

"Fine" I just said and she squealed and then grabbed her phone and made a call, probably to Rosalie to tell 'the good news' about my decision.

"Hi Rose, yeah she gave in. so we're driving in three cars? Okay I say that to her. See ya bye." And then she hung up and turned toward me and smiled.

"Soo Bells, we are going in my car this Friday and you, I and Rose get to share a room, doesn't that sound exiting?" She squealed while bouncing in the couch.

"Yeah, guess it does." I mumbled and I knew she would say it soon, the S-word..

"I my God, we _have_ to shop for new clothes!" she nearly shouted. _And there it was_, I thought. I knew I couldn't sneak out of this – like I've never could that when it's with Alice.

But you can always give it a try.. Maybe, the 117. time is my lucky time? You never know..

"Please Alice; I have all I need to this trip." I started. But she just looked at me with one of her 'you-have-got-to-kidding-me'-looks and said "If you mean that old clothes in your wardrobe then I forbid you to wear it!" She said seriously.

"But you know I don't have money to buy a whole new wardrobe"

"Don't worry about that. I'll pay." _Of course – forgot she was wealthy.._

"I can't let you do that" _again_ I finished my sentence in my head.

"Of course you can! I'd be happy to." She said and grinned. I gave her my 'giving-in'-look.

Again, I lost an argument with Alice.

---

Next morning I woke up with Alice ripping the blanket off of me.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing?! It's Saturday for God's sake!" She just grinned and almost danced out of my bedroom again.

I looked at my clock which stood at my commode beside my bed, it showed 9.30 am.

"Alice! It's 9.30 am?! I've told you before: don't wake me up before a least 11.00 am in my weekends" I yelled to her and hid my face in my pillow.

Alice entered my room again, looking at me, pretending to be innocent.

"But we are going shopping today, I've already made a deal with Rose that we'll meet her in front of the mall at 12.00 pm, so you should get dressed." And then she was out again.

I growled, I'm not exactly the morning person – at least not in the weekends. But I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my hair and a towel around my body and then I went to my wardrobe. I was just about to open it when I heard Alice:

"NO! Don't you dare take some random thing from your wardrobe; I have chosen an outfit for you, it's lying on your bed." She shouted from her room, it's freaky when she does something like that, almost as she knew that I was about to open my closet?

I went to my bed and there it was, the outfit consisting of a simple black top with a V-neck and went down to just under my but, fitting tightly to my figure, then there was a tight fitting denim shorts in the colour light blue, they went about two or three inches further down than the top, not my style – at all! Then I saw the shoes and I freaked! It was, for some reason, high-heeled, black shoes.

"Alice! I can't wear these." I told her as I held them up so she could see them, not like she haven't seen them before..

"But they are so cute Bella" she said

"I know they are cute Alice but I can't wear them, you know I can't walk in high heels." I complained. "Can't I just wear my flip-flops?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Then what about my Converse?" I asked as I held them up so she could see them.

"fiiine." She said sadly and as she looked disapproving of my shoes.

After I grabbed some breakfast consisting of an apple (Alice promised me we would get lunch before we went shopping), Alice and I was driving to the mall in her yellow Porsche.

As we got to the parking lot we saw Rosalie standing beside her red BMW with her ourse in the one hand and a cup of - which I would assume would be coffee - in the other.

"Hey girls - ready for some shopping?" Rose greeted us and smiled when we got to her car. While Alice said: "I'm always ready for some shopping Rose - you know that" and gave her a hug, I just mumbled "Never" Which made both of them laugh. Then I gave rose a hug and we all went inside.

As Alice promised we went to a restaurant to get some lunch. As we sat there, waiting for the waiter to come and take our orders, Rosalie suddenly whispered: "Look Bells, it's your ex, Mike. Looks like he's a waiter here." Both Alice and i looked in the way she secretly pointed and there he stood, with a block and a oen in his hands, taking some customers order before he went to the kitchen. At that moment I would have dug a big hole which I could throw myself in - just so I wouldn't have to talk to him again.

Please, I thought_, please don't let him take our orders, please dear God_.. Of course God or faith (one of them) would want it to be different from my wish.

"Hello. My name is Mike and I will be your waiter for this afternoon. Can I take your orders or would you have more time to think? " Mike said and then looked up to see who his custumers actually were. A surprised look came on his face first when he saw me, it was followed by what seemed happiness, which turned into a bit of sadness and quickly recovered to what seemed like happiness again.

"Bellaa, how funny to run in to you here." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well Mike, I do have to eat sometimes." I said and smiled one of my best fake-smiles I could do. He laughed at my comment and said "You have always had a sense of humor Bells, that's one of the things I like about you." I looked at him and met his stare and quickly I looked back at my plate. Fortunately Alice broke the awkward silence between us.

"Soo Mike, I would really like to order now please." She seemed to interrup his day-dream and then he looked at her, smiled and said: "Of course. What whould you like to order?"

"I would like to order your chicken sandwich without onions and a big diet coke." Oh, that sounded good.

"The same for me please." I said.

"Make it three." Rosalie said right after and Mike left. "So.. Do you want to know who will be there on Friday? or late Friday because of their practice?" Rosalie started. Jasper and Emmett had played football in almost three years now.

"Sure. Who's coming?" Alice asked. Rosalie didn't had the time to answer before Mike were back with our drinks. "Here you go ladies. Three diet coke." And then he left again and Rose started to talk again.

"Well, of course there're Emmett and Jasper. Then there is their best friend from the football team Edward.." She didn't had the time to finish her sentence before Alice interrupted. "Oh, I've met him once when I was with Jasper. He's really sweet, I think he and Bella would fit together perfectly." She said with a huge smile on her face and I rolled my eyes. Rose smiled too and continued: "Anyways, then there's Tanya, Jessica and Lauren. I share dorm room with Tanya, and Jessica and Lauren are Tanya's best friends." Rose finished.  
Mike came quickly with our food and left quickly again.

When we were done eating we called for the check and Mike came for the money he said: "Well Bella, I hope we will see each other again soon." And walked away again.

---

**_MikePOV_**

"Well, will that be all?" I asked sweetly the couple in front of me. "Yes thank you." The man answered and then i walked away to give the cook the order. "Yo Newton! There are new customers at table 4. Go get their orders." I nodded and turned around and were on my way to table 4. I was in my own thoughts when I told them my opening line: "Hello. My name is Mike and I will be your waiter for this afternoon. Can I take your orders or would you have more time to think?" Then I looked up and saw her. Bella. The girl I loved and stil wasn't over, just sitting at the table with her friends.

All of sudden I felt a smile on my face, it was so good to see her again, I had really missed her. Then I remembered the day she broke up with me.

_**:FLASHBACK:  
**I had just gotten a note from her in the class which told me she would talk to me by her car in the lunch break. The bell rang and I quickly packed my books and went to the parking lot. I saw her wait by her car and I smiled at her and went over to her to give her a light kiss on her lips._

_"So, why should we meet here? Wouldn't it be better to eat lunch in the cafeteria?" I asked and looked at her but couldn't get eye contact. She looked a bit uncomfortable and just kept looking in the ground, shifting her wieght from the one foot to the other._

_"Bella baby.. What's wrong?" I asked when she didn't answered._

_"Mike," She said, finally looking at me, "It's hard for me to say but.. I-I think.." she stuttered and then took a deep breath. "Ithinkweshouldbreakup." I wasn't sure if I heard right._

_"You.. think we should.. break up?" I confirmed slowly, she nodded. "But why?" I was hurt. It felt like someone just punched me hard in the stomach._

_"I don't think it's working between us. I like- I like you, but as a friend. Please understand that. I didn't mean to hurt you, well obviously I did." She mumbled and was looking on her feet. I looked around me, didn't know what to think or what to say._

_There was an awkward silence for a while. Then she began to walk in to the cafeteria, turned around quickly and said sorry before she disappeared behind the door._

**_:FLASHBACK:_**

Every time someone told me they were sorry for me being dumped I just told them that someday Bella would wake up and realize that she were wrong. Maybe she had realized by this moment that she was wrong and I could feel a smile on my face.

"Bellaa, how funny to run into you here." I said, still smiling.

"Well Mike, I do have to eat sometimes." She said and smiled, maybe I still had a chance with her. I laughed and said "You have always had a sense of humour Bells, that's one of the things I like about you." She looked up and I kind of disappeared into her eyes, but then she quickly looked down again. I began to think of our time together and how it would be if we hooked up again, but hen Alice broke my day dreaming.

"Soo Mike, I would really like to order now please." She said with her soprano high voice anf I forced myself to smile at her even though I was I little irritated. "Of course. What would you like to order?"

"I would like to order your chicken sandwich without onions and a big diet coke." She said.

"The same for me please." Bella said with her beautiful voice.

"Make it three." Rosalie said right after Bella and I wrote 3x chicken sandwiches down at my block and went to the kitchen to deliver another order. Then I made them three diet coke and went to their table to deliver. It seemed like I interrupted their conversation as I came and said: "Here you go ladies. Three diet coke." Then I left again.

I began to day dream of me and Bella and how it would be if we were together again, what we would do and things like that. I must have day dreamed for a while because I was interrupted by someone from the kitchen yelling "three chicken sandwiches – table 4" And I took the plates and went to Bella's table for the third time to deliver their food.

"Three time chicken sandwiches. Enjoy." I said and left again. At the time they were done I saw one of the other waiters bring their check to them. So I waited for them to be ready to pay. After five minutes they seemed to be ready so I went down once again to their table – not that I had anything against it.

Before I left again I said: "Well Bella, I hope we will see each other again soon." And then I left to do my job.

**_BPOV_**

The rest of the afternoon went with me, standing in a fitting room in the different stores, while Alice ran the whole store through to find clothes she thought I should try, while I stood in the fitting room complaining over the prise, the style or the size of the different kind of clothes she bought me.

"Bella please be quiet, I want to do this." Alice said with a sigh after I have complained about the prize of a pair of shoes.

"But I don't –" more didn't I get to say before she shushed me." She said and went off.

When the time got close to dinner time I started to complain about that. At that time I held about five or six bags from different stores.

"We just have to go to one more store and then I suppose we can go home." Alice sighed.

When Alice got into a lingerie store I stopped, refusing to go in there, but Rosalie took my hand and pulled me after her. "We are just going to look after a bikini to each of us, don't be such a baby Bella." She told me with a smile and gave me my hand back. I sighed and went with her further into the store with my own will.

After 10 minutes or so, I found a bikini suit with a black top, which looked like a normal bra but instead of straps and a lock there were cords you should bind behind, the panties was black as well but with three blue (what looked like Hawaiian) flowers on right side on the front.

Alice came over and looked surprised. "Bells. I never thought I would say this but, you actually found something on your own that I would wear." She said and grinned.

I began to laugh because I, too, honestly never thought it would happen.

When they were done trying and had paid for our new bikinis, Alice ended up buying a simple hot pink bikini, Rosalie bought a simple green bikini top and black hot pants.

We walked out to the parking lot and me and Alice hugged Rosalie goodbye and headed over to Alice's Porsche and then we were on our way home.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter :D Too long? What did you think of me telling the story from Mike's POV ? **

**I'm sorry if someone think I jumped lightly over the shopping 'scene' but I'm not so good with the different kind of clothes. **

**Even though I said before that I am going to write two chapthers so you could decide if the story was something you would like me to contiue , I would really LOVE if you would REVIEW this chapter too :D:D:D**

**I'm out :P - sas0893**


	2. Truth or dare on the beach

**A/N: First I want to say that I'm really glad that there are someone who already have Reviewed my story, yes, I know I asked you to do it but I actually didn't expected that someone would read my story over the night and then review :D So I'm really happy and it get me to want to write more :D So THANK YOU.**

**Back to the story: Soo, It's been Friday and they are arrived at the hotel. **

**In this chapter there will be from both BPOV, EPOV and a bit from MikePOV :D **

**

* * *

****BPOV**

We have packed out suitcases the day before, actually I packed my suitcase with Alice watching every thing I put in the suitcase, probably making sure I didn't sneaked some hoodies with me.

But when she slept I took two hoodies from my secret closet under my bed and packed down with my other (Alice-proved) clothes and then I went to bed too.

The next morning we got up early (after my personal clock in my head that is..), 9.30 am, and we got ready to pick up Rose so she shouldn't drive alone, the plans were apparently changed because Rosalie was the only one who was ready to go Friday because she hadn't any practise.

We were still driving in three cars but Rosalie's BMW wasn't one of them.

The drive felt like the longest drive in my life, we drove in like two hours to get to the beach hotel and when we got there we were met by a fantastic view and that was just from the parking lot. We took our suitcases and went in to the reception.

"Hello, can I help you?" a young woman behind the reception disk asked.

"Yes please, I have booked three rooms for three in the name Alice Cullen. But the others will be here late tonight so if we could get our room now that would be nice." Alice explained her.

She looked at the computer screen and then turned around to the wall and took three pairs of keys and gave them to Alice.

"Here you go miss Cullen, have a nice vacation." She said and smiled.

"Thank you.." Alice looked at the woman's name badge, ".. Angela." And then we went to our room.

We opened the door and were met by the most fantastic view from the living room/mini kitchen that we stepped in to. In the middle of the right wall, after the kitchen there was a hallway with two doors on the left side which turned out to be a bedroom and a bathroom and then there was one door on the right side which turned out to be another room.

After we had packed out, we went out to explore the hotel and we went to a little trip down to the beach. When it was about dinner time we ordered room service and watched a movie that Rosalie had taken with her.

When the movie was over I went to bed, but Alice and Rosalie continued to be awake.

The next morning, Alice woke me up by taking the curtains to the side and let the sunlight find their way into the room, lighting up the room and irritating my face.

"Wake up Bells, we are going to spend our afternoon at the beach! And you get to try out your new bikini." Alice encouraged me, so I would get up.

"I'm awake Alice." I answered and got up. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Rapped a towel around me and went to Alice's and I common bedroom.

Emmett and the others came late last night and I didn't get to meet them and Rose were probably with them right now, or so I thought until I went by her room and found her in her bed sleeping.

"Alice? Is Rosalie coming with us too? I mean she's still sleeping." I asked. Alice stuck her head out from the closet.

"Yes, but her will join us later. She was up welcoming the others and stayed up 'til late, late last night." And then she disappeared into her closet again, deciding what she (or me) should wear.

Then she threw my bikini and my wraparound skirt that she bought me last Saturday.

I went to the bathroom again to get ready and when I got to my hair Alice yelled to me that I just should have it loose nothing about setting it up in a ponytail, sadly for me, I love having my hair in a ponytail when I'm at the beach, but I knew Alice, if I did it she would just straighten it out.

When I was done we went down to the restaurant to get some breakfast. We began to go out of the elevator when I suddenly was pushed down to the floor by some girls who giggled their way into the elevator.

"Sorry.." One of them said to me before the elevator doors shut.

"Bella, are you OK?" Alice asked and helped me up. I got up and rubbed my left side while I nodded. "God, they were so rude, why didn't they just wait to we were gotten out of the elevator? Well we'll never know, come – let's get some breakfast." Alice said in an attempt to comfort me. My left side still hurt a bit since I wasn't the best to break a fall.

"Yeah – let's.." I said and began to think of what I would order.

"I'm in the mood for pancakes. How about you?" Alice asked. I looked at the menu, and felt a sudden need to eggs and bacon.

"Hello ladies. Can I take your orders?" The waitress asked.

"Yes please. I'll have pancakes and a big glass of orange juice." Alice said and smiled.

"And I'll have eggs and bacon and a bottle of water please." I finished and the waiter went away again.

Not long after the waitress came with our food and we began to eat while we talked about the things we would do during the next three weeks.

"I think I would spend my time at the beach reading or something." I said.

"Don't be so dull Bells. We have to find you a boyfriend." She said a bit too exited and I sighed.

"Alice. I don't want a boyfriend right now." I tried to explain her but it didn't seem to get in to her head, she had her own meanings about that case.

"Of course you do, actually I think you and Edward would fit perfectly together." She dreamed.

"Alice, you have met the boy one or two times! You don't know if we fit together?" I said despondently.

When we were done eating we went to the beach. Alice found a free spot where she could keep an eye on everything on the beach, while she was reading in one of her fashion magazines.

I was just glad that we sat a bit away from the teen group farther down at the beach.

**EPOV**

We came to the hotel about 1.00 am where we were met by Rosalie. There was me, Emmett and Jasper in my car, my love the silver Volvo, and then there were Jessica, Lauren and Tanya in Jessica's car, an old Suzuki.

We went to the reception and got our room keys and went directly to our rooms where we went to bed.

The next morning I woke up by a loud knock on our door. I looked at the watch and it shoved 10.00 am, I got up and cursed the person who stood on the other side of our door.

**Knock, knock, knock**

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said loudly and opened the door and in front of me stood one giggling girl.

"Hi, Tanya. What do you want at 10.00 am in the morning?" I asked annoyed.

She laughed once and said: "Someone isn't the happiest person in the morning." While she pointed at me.

"Tanya. Is there a reason to why you woke me up?" I asked more annoyed than before.

"Alright grumpy head, I and the girls just wondered if you guys would come with us to the beach here about an hour or two." She asked, finally getting my message.

"Make it an hour and a half. We meet in the reception." I said and closed the door.

Then I woke up the others. Jasper was easy. I should just call him and say we had an appointment with the others and then he was up. Emmett was more difficult. I had to take his blanket away from him.

"Come on man. It's not fair. I want to sleep more." He said through his pillow.

"No you don't. I'm up and ou will be up in a minute too. We have an appointment with the girls and the beach in a hour and a half. So get ready."

He mumbled something I didn't hear, and probably wouldn't hear, and then he got up.

"I get to wake up Jasper, you don't have to get all the fun this morning." He said while he went pass me and into Jasper's room but I just grinned.

"Not fair!" I heard Emmett yell when he found out that Jasper already was up and getting ready. I chuckled and went to the bathroom with my clothes.

"Already woke him up." I yelled to him.

When Emmett was done with whatever he did, we went down to the reception to wait for the others.

As we waited I looked around, nothing much to look at. It was all very plain.

"Eddie, Emmett, Jasper!" I heard some girls almost yell and turned around where Tanya, Jessica and Lauren stood and smiled at us.

"Let's go." Lauren said and began to walk.

We went down to the beach and sat in a circle, Jasper on the right side of me and Tanya on the other.

"Hi guys. Can I with you." A voice asked I looked up and saw Mike from the football team stand behind Emmett. It was Jessica who answered him.

"Of course Mike." And then she moved closer to Lauren so Mike could sit between her and Emmett. "I'm so glad you decided to come with us." She continued. I gave Emmett an irritated look, both him and Jasper knew I couldn't stand Mike, but apparently Jessica could. I guess she hasn't heard about the girl he's so crazy about.

"Who want to play truth or dare?" Lauren asked. The girls, Mike and Emmett was in and Jasper and I actually didn't care so we kind of counted for in.

"Okay. I start. Tanya, truth or dare?" Jessica asked. Tanya smiled and said truth.

"Okay, uhm… do you like someone?" Lauren asked.

"Oh come on, you know I like.." Tanya stopped suddenly a slight embarrassed, Lauren and Jessica just giggled. I got eye contact with Jasper who didn't understand why they acted like that and I shrugged my shoulders as an answer.

Tanya went on with the game.

"Edward, truth or dare?" The other girls stopped giggling. I thought of which one and ended up with dare because you never know what a girl like Tanya would ask if I said truth.

"Dare."

"Whooo.." The sound came from Emmett who sat with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay Edward. You have to kiss a girl who is on the beach right now." She said with a smile, don't want to think about what she thought about.

Jasper laughed. "Just don't kiss my girlfriend over there." He said and pointed at a pixie look-a-like girl who sat with a brunette. I looked closer at the brunette, God she looked like.. like an angel, no better I thought. I didn't think about the possible consequences of what my following action might be.

I stood up and went over to the girls. Then I stopped so I blocked for the sun to the brunette.

She looked up and said something, but I didn't listen. I just took a deep down and bent down to kiss her.

**MikePOV**

I couldn't believe what Tanya just said Edward should do. It was too funny and I had a hard time holding my laugher in. Jasper laughed too and said something about his girlfriend being here.

I looked the same way as Jasper pointed and saw, not only his girlfriend whom I knew from earlier this week, but also Bella, my Bella. I couldn't stop smiling, until I looked back and saw Edward's look on his face. _No, he can't be thinking of kissing her!_ I thought, but Edward was already walking towards Bella.

I looked horrified of what happened next.

She looked up at him and said something, but he interrupted her by kissing her.

I thought this through. Maybe she became mad at him and didn't want to talk to him again? Maybe she would come over to me when she sees me and ask me if I would pretend to be his boyfriend, just to get away from him? I would do anything, just to be with her.

I looked at her expression but she just blushed and he walked away from her too quickly for her to answer.

**BPOV**

"Bella, I think blue and green would suit you very well. Look at these tops." Alice said and shoved me a picture of a simple top like the one I had on the shopping trip.

"But Alice, you already have bought me a green and a blue top." I said.

"No, no, no. this is different. See, these ones have a V-neck and they would look fantastic with the white skirt I bought you." She said exited.

"Alice. I know you love to play Barbie-Bella but.." Then there came I shadow shaped like a person and a looked up and met two green eyes looking at me.

"Hey, you are block-" More didn't I got to say before he had bent down and kissed me.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know you might say I ended the chapter badly because you only know what happens after the kiss from Mike's POV, not Bella's or Edward's – that what the next chapter is about and something else, but that, I will not say what is :D

**I don't know if you have figured it out but I made Mike really obsessed with the thought of him and Bella together again, but don't worry.. It not like he would kill someone just to be with her – or would he?? DU-DU-DU-DUM :D:D **

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think :D**

**I'm out :P – sas0893**


	3. What the Hell !

**A/N: So, Edward took dare and should kiss a girl who was on the beach, then he saw Bella and chose her. And the last thing that happened was the kiss :D **

**Disclaimer : By the way, I forgot to say it in the previous chapter but I do not own Twilight - Stephenie Meyer does :D**

* * *

**EPOV**

The kiss was.. and her lips was.. I couldn't think, I hadn't tried anything like that. Her lips were so soft. I pulled my face away from her again and saw her face. It was pink and slowly turned to red.

I looked at her friend – Alice I think her name was, can't really remember right now. Her friend looked at me and seemed for some reason satisfied.

Bella sat with her mouth open and just looked at me. Then it seemed like anger came across her face and I decided it was my keyword to leave.

When I came back to the group there were a lot of different looks divided among them. Emmett looked like he was going to die because of all his laughing. Jasper was also laughing but not as hard. Tanya looked disappointed, for some reason I don't know, but the other girls might know it because they had the same expression on their faces. And Mike – Mike he looked horrified.

"Wow, that was.. _hilarious!_" Emmett choked out between his laughs.

"Yeah, you can say that. It wasn't you who kissed a girl that you've never met before and are going to spend two weeks or something like that, together." I spat at him before I added in a whisper: "She probably don't want talk to me again."

"Sure she wants to." Jasper said. "I mean, who don't want to know the boy who kissed her on the first day of her vacation?" And then both he and Emmett laughed even more and I just ignored them.

I kept thinking of the expression Mike had. It looked like he knew the girl, like he was in love with her? It could be that girl he was crazy about, but then when I thought of it, that would just be weird and a big coincident that it was _her_.

But before I got the nerves to ask, Emmett was already asking something like what I would ask:

"Hey Mike, what's with the face? Do you know the girl or something like that?" I looked at Mike to see if I could read his expression.

"Uhm, yeah. I know her." He said and then looked back to see her face. I looked the same way too and saw Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, had arrived and they talked. Suddenly the brunette looked at me and when she realized I looked at her, I saw her blush and she quickly looked away again, so did I.

"So. Where do you know her man." Emmett pressed to get information.

"I uhm.." Mike started and we all just looked at him. "We dated for a while." He finally said.

"So _she_ is your ex-girlfriend that you keep hoping would get back together with you?" I asked just to confirm my thought.

"Yes, that's Bella." He said. Now it was the girls who got the chance to look horrified, especially Jessica. There was a silence and after a while of looking each other, it was Emmett who broke it.

"Well. That was a surprise." He said and looked at me, clearly he didn't knew even though his girlfriend was one of Bella's best friends, at least that what I've heard.

I looked at Bella again. She looked a bit confused, but it didn't seem to bother her that a stranger just walked to her and kissed her. But how would I know? I couldn't read her expression on her face.

**BPOV**

The kiss was.. It was gentle and it felt like our lips matched together.

Then he pulled away and I met his eyes and I could feel how the blood rushed to my cheeks and I began to wake back to reality and I realized what was just going on.

_A stranger kissed me!_ What was he doing?! He couldn't just kiss me! I didn't know him and he didn't know me.. I could feel the anger flow through my body, the more I thought about it, the angrier I got and I think he could tell because he turned around and left.

"I know him!" Alice said. She had an expression of satisfaction on her face.

"I know him. That boy who just kissed you, that's Edward." She explained. I looked at her and then I followed Edward to the big group of teens. I looked at them to see if I could recognize some of them and I did recognize Emmett and Jasper. And then I saw him. He was sitting between Emmett and some of the girls with his back toward me, but I could recognize him. It was Mike!

"Alice!" I hissed. "Look" I said and pointed at him.

"Oh my God. Jasper's there with Emmett and –" She looked at Mike and then turned around to me with a surprised look and said: "ohmygod! Is that Mike?!" I just nodded. I couldn't believe he was here. He'd better not ruin my vacation here!

"Why do you both look so horrified? It looks like you have seen a ghost or something." Rosalie said.

"Well good morning to you too. And no, not a ghost. More like an ex-boyfriend." I said and pointed at Mike's back. She looked the way I pointed and then she sat down beside Alice.

"You have got to be kidding me! Does that boy follow you where ever you are?" She asked.

"I'm beginning to think that yes." I laughed.

"Well. Not only is Mike here but Edward has just kissed our Bella." Alice announced.

Rosalie turned her head so quickly that her hair swung in to her face and looked at me, grinning.

"Really?! Well how was it?" I was chocked, or I pretended to be. I knew Rosalie didn't care about he just kissed a stranger - but, you can always ask, which I did:

"Rosalie Hale! Is doesn't even worry you that he just went over to me – a complete stranger to him – and kissed me?!" I asked playing chocked.

"Noo, he knows who Alice is." I got to give it to her, she was right. But I was not giving up that easily. "But why in the world would want to kiss me? Sure he knows Alice but he doesn't know _me_." I continued. Rosalie thought about that.

"Well, maybe he just wanted to kiss a gorgeous girl?" She said and winked.

I didn't answer her verbal to that – I stuck my tongue out instead and made both her and Alice laugh.

"Seriously though. Why would he kiss me? I'm a complete stranger to him." I asked in a seriously tone while looking at Rosalie and then Alice and then I looked over at him. There was something over him that I liked. I don't know if it was only his reddish-brown hair and his beautiful green eyes, but there _was_ something about him that fascinated me. Then he looked at me and I got eye contact with him. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"Well –" Rose started and gave me a smile there got me rather suspicious of what she was about to say. "There's only one way to find out." Now Alice smiled too. "Let's ask him." And then she got up, took my hand and pulled me with her. Alice, of course, was all in and danced with us over to the group.

_This can only be embarrassing_. I thought to myself.

**EPOV**

We decided we didn't want to play truth or dare anymore after Mike's little confession about Bella.

So now we just talked about everything and nothing. I listened to Emmett and Jessica discusses who the students cheered for the most at a game: the cheerleaders or the football players.

"Listen Jessica. The students come to see the game, not the cheerleaders; they are just there to get the students cheer more." Emmett explained. I was with him. It didn't matter if we didn't had the cheerleaders, people would still some to our games.

"You are so wrong Emmett! If the cheerleaders didn't were there most of the students wouldn't be there either because _we_ –" She said and pointed at her, Tanya and Lauren, "are the ones who get the games exiting. Our cheers, our moves and how we cheer for you to win." She finished and Emmett laughed at her.

"Stupid naïve Jessica." He began and shook his head. But he didn't get to say more before a female voice began to talk.

"Hi honey." She said and kissed Emmett.

"Hi Rose. How are you today?" Emmett asked and smiled, you could see his face brighten up when he saw her. Along with her was Alice, who had given Jasper a kiss and now sat with him, and Bella who seemed lightly uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
I looked at Mike whose face also brighten up when he saw Bella.

"Well we thought of why your friend Edward there-" Rosalie pointed at me "would come over to Alice and Bella and kiss Bella?" She asked and Jasper and Emmett began to laugh. I looked at Bella and her face was all red, she looked cute when she blushed. _No Edward! Don't think like that!_ I yelled at myself – inside my head of course - anything else would just be embarrassing.

I decided to answer myself but – again – Emmett beat me:

"Well, our Edward here- " And again there was a finger pointed at me, that was starting to irritate me, "chose dare and Tanya dared him to kiss a girl who was on the beach. Then Jasper pointed out that he couldn't kiss his dear girlfriend-" and pointed at Alice. "So Eddie chose Bella." And then he laughed again, probably reminding himself of how '_hilarious_' it was.

Bella's face looked even redder than before and Alice and Rosalie began to laugh a bit too, but then they saw Bella's expression and they stopped. It looked like she was hurt of that I chose her to kiss rather than some other girl, which I couldn't get.

Then she walked away and Rosalie and Alice followed her. I looked confused at Emmett who shrugged his shoulders as an answer, and then I looked at Jasper who did the same. I felt Mike's angry stare and I turned my face to the girls.

"Would someone please tell me why the hell she got upset?" I asked and held my arms up as a beginning to shrugging my shoulders.

The girls looked at each others and Lauren answered:

"I would think she got hurt because you was dared to do it." She said matter-of-factly.

I looked at Jessica and Tanya who nodded in agreement.

"She probably doesn't have that big a confident." Jessica said. I looked over at Jasper, he was probably the person of him and Emmett who would answer to that. He nodded.

"Alice said a while ago that Bella didn't have very much confident when it came to her look and boys. Something about some wrong decisions." I thought about it and realized that I have just hurt the beautiful angel brunette.

_I've got to make it up in one way or another_ I thought.

**BPOV**

I ran over to take my things and then I ran away from the beach. I knew he would never kiss a girl like me if he didn't was dared to do it or if it wasn't a bet. I felt the tears coming. _Oh come on Bella, you are better than this!_ I thought to held my tears back, at least until I was on my room where no one else could see me cry.

"Bella" I heard Alice yell, but I didn't stop.

"Bella, wait up" I stopped and turned around, Rosalie was there too.

"See. I told you." I said to Rose.

"What do you mean? You told me what Bells?" She asked sweetly.

"I told you he didn't just kiss me because he felt like kissing a gorgeous girl." Then the tears came, I couldn't hold them back anymore." Rose and Alice both hugged me.

"Oh sweetie, of course he felt like kissing a gorgeous girl or else he wouldn't have kissed you. Did you see the girls who were on the beach? They were just plain ugly, I can tell you that." Rose said in contempt to comfort me.

"Let's go to our room." It was Alice who came with that bright idea.

And then we went to our room. I didn't feel like leaving my room for the rest of the day and even though Alice and Rosalie insisted to stay with me, I sent them down to their boyfriends.

I spent the rest of the day with reading, watching movies and when it came to dinner time, Alice asked me if I came down to the restaurant.

"Will he be there?" I asked.

"Yes but we can-" I interrupted her by saying: "I don't want to see him nor the others again today Alice. I just order room service. Please – go. Have fun." I told her with one of my forced smiles. She understood the message and went down again.

When they came back the next time to check on me they asked me if I would go with them to get some drinks.

"I don't feel like drinking drinks tonight girls."

"But you would feel better Bella." Alice tempted.

"No thanks Alice." And then they left again.

The last time they came, I was in my bed finally starting to sleep and I just heard the door open up and then a whisper which sounded like Alice, and then they left again.

The last thought I remember thinking was _what a crappy, crappy way to start my vacation_ and then I was in dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I don't know why, but I really ended up liking this chapter. First I didn't know whether or not to like it but I think it ended up being good.  
But it can also just be because I'm the author so please REVIEW and tell me what you think :D**

**I'm out :P – sas0893**


	4. This can't be good

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight – Stephenie Meyer does and I envy her ;D **

**Well, thank you so much for your reviews :D I didn't expect that after one day there were 13 who had reviewed my story :D ****I wrote this chapter in mostly APOV and EPOV, it's only the end which is in BPOV. It was funny to write in Alice's POV even though I needed to get her shopping addiction in it too. I'm not that girl who are a lot into fashion so that was a little hard :D **

**Back to the story :D Enjoy chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

APOV

When Bella ran away and took her things Rosalie and I looked at each other and I thought _this can't be good_. I got up and ran after her and so did Rose.

"Bella" I yelled, but she kept running.

"Bella wait up" I yelled again and first then she stopped and turned around. I could see the tears threatening to break through. She turned to Rose.

"See. I told you." I looked confused at Rosalie and she looked just confused as I.

"What do you mean? You told me what Bells?" She asked her.

"I told you he didn't just kiss me because he felt like kissing a gorgeous girl." Then she began to cry and I hugged her the same time as Rosalie.

"Oh sweetie, of course he felt like kissing a gorgeous girl or else he wouldn't have kissed you. Did you see the girls who were on the beach? They were just plain ugly, I can tell you that." She said honestly and I had to agree with her, those girls didn't seem to have one sense of fashion, judging from their swimsuits.

"Let's go to our room." I suggested and Bella seemed relieved and began to walk toward the hotel.

Even though both Rosalie and I said we wanted to be with her and cheer her up she refused to ruin our day by sit inside with her. So she sent us down to Jasper and the others.

"How's she doing?" Jasper asked when I sat down beside him again.

"Not well. I don't think she's coming down in the next couple of hours." I answered and looked at him and then I gave Edward a quick glance, he looked kind of sad? I couldn't help thinking that maybe he cared if Bella came to dinner or not?

There was I weird silence, not even those three girls said something. Then I looked at where Mike sat – or would sit if he was here.

"Where's Mike?" I asked and broke the silence.

"He went to his room. Said something about didn't want to be in this company." Emmett answered and Jessica looked rather hurt, wouldn't surprise me if she had a crush on him or something like that. The others began to talk about where we should eat but I thought it maybe was a little too soon to discuss that when the clock only shoved 1.30 pm, so I began to think outfits for tonight.

The big question was; dress or top and skirt? Dress – skirt? Dress – skirt? I still wasn't decided when Jasper broke my inner discussion with myself.

"Alice?" He looked at me. I saw all the others were looking as me as well.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What do you think of the restaurant on the hotel, just in case Bella doesn't want to eat with us, then we aren't that far away if she needs one of us." It was Rosalie who answered.

"Sure, sure." Then it was decided what I should wear. It became the top and skirt and I knew just which ones.

When Rose and I went to our room to change our outfit, we found Bella sitting on the couch, watching one of the movies Rosalie had with her.

I went to my room and found my baby pink top with shocker and my black denim skirt which went just about half way down at my thighs. Then I went to the bathroom to shake a shower and get dressed. I decided to set my hair in the pixie haircut like always. I don't think my hair is long enough – yet – to straighten. I went to my shoes suitcase and got my black pumps which just matched perfectly to my outfit, and then I was ready to go. Rose had chosen her backless, red dress which went to just above her knees and was tied with cords back in her neck. With that she had chosen, a good choice by the way, her black shoes with the 2 inches heels.

"Bella are you coming?" Then I looked at her clothes, she had a white top and black loose shorts on. "Bella, you seriously aren't going to eat in _that_ outfit right?" I said and looked horrified at her clothes.

"Will he be there?" Was that an answer to my question? I decided to let it go..

"Yes but we can-" I started but she quickly interrupted me before I was finished.

"I don't want to see him nor the others again today Alice. I just order room service. Please – go. Have fun." And then she smiled but I knew her well enough to see it was forced. But I knew this wasn't something I could argue with her about, so I let it go and had made up my mind that I would try again later.

The others were already sitting at a table to eight (Mike wasn't there). We went over to them and I sat down in the chair between Jasper and Edward and told them Bella wouldn't be down for dinner.  
After we ate **(A/N: sorry – I just felt like skipping the eating part because I think it was just boring and what happens afterword is soo much funnier to write - and read – about :D)**,  
Rose and I went to our room to check on Bella and see if we could get her with us to get a drink (plus some few more).

"Hi Bells. Why don't you come with us to a drink. I'll buy?" Rosalie asked her. She looked at us.

"I don't feel like drinking drinks tonight girls." She said in the same tone all the way through.

"But you would feel better Bella." I tempted but she didn't buy it.

"No thanks Alice." I looked at Rose to seek help but she shook her head and sighed and then we left again.

"Seriously, we need to get her mood better again. I don't think I can bear to see her like that the rest of our vacation." Rose said and I could hear she was worried for Bella.

"Don't worry Rose. I have an idea." I told her and i had an idea which I thought was brilliant. I just needed Edward and the others help in my plan. Mostly Edward's.

When we came to the bar I saw Jessica, Lauren and Tanya was at the other side, flirting with some guys, it suited me perfectly because I wasn't sure if I wanted to fill them in on my plan.

Jasper had already ordered me a San Francisco – my favourite. I decided to tell them my plan now before we all got too drunk to remember it.

"How's she holding up?" Emmett asked.

"Not the best." Rosalie answered and I looked at Edward, he seemed down about Bella's reaction. "Guys" I said to get their attention before I continued. "You all want Bella to get in a better mood right?" They all nodded, inclusive Edward which was a good thing because then my plan would work – hopefully. I filled them in on it and they all agreed.

"Okay the plan starts at 12.00 am where you-" I said and pointed at Edward, "meet me at the parking lot." I turned to Rosalie and said: "Just let her sleep as long as she wants to okay?" She nodded in agreement.

We didn't talk about the plan any further because the girls came and wanted us to dance with them. We danced a while and then after a couple of hour we went up to check on Bella again, but she was already asleep to I whispered to Rose that we should go down to the others again.

**EPOV**

I felt bad the whole evening when they came down without Bella and told us she wouldn't be coming down for dinner and I felt even worse when they came down the second time – again without her. I had a strong feeling that it was my fault she wasn't with us.

I began to think if it was even worth it to kiss the beautiful angel brunette.

So of course my mood automatically lightened up when Alice told us about the plan. I was kind of relieved that it didn't seem she had any hard feelings about me because of what I did on the beach.

Alice and I should meet by her car at 10.00 am and go shopping and set the whole thing up while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper would keep Bella company. When the Alice and Rosalie went up to check on Bella the third time Jasper, Emmett and I stood leant against the bar desk and the others were out on the dance floor.

"Dude, are you aware of what you have got yourself mixed up in concerning your and Alice's little shopping trip?" Emmett grinned.

"She can't be that bad." I looked at Jasper but he gave me an apologetic smile, "can she?" I asked.

"She's shopping addicted man." Emmett grinned. I looked at Jasper again with horrified look on my face because of what I'd agreed to.

"I'm not happy for what I'm about to say but he's right. She can get a little out of hand when she's in a mall." Jasper told me. "A little? That's surely an understatement." It came from Emmett.

Then they came back and we stopped talking about it. I thought about it.. Emmett has a tendency to overreact; I mean how bad can she be?

The next day I got up at 8.00 am to get ready to meet Alice two hours later. I didn't bother wake Jasper and Emmett but when I while I was in the shower somebody knocked at our door and I could hear Emmett complain about who would be there that early in the morning. Then I heard Rosalie say they should get up and get ready to when Bella was awake. After some minutes I heard Jasper kind of scream, like a gasp with a sound, and then Rosalie left again.

I opened the door and saw their faces and laughed. They looked like they had seen a ghost. I closed the door again and got ready.

At 9.45 am I took my necessary things which would mean my wallet and my phone in case something happened while we were shopping. When I came to the parking lot Alice was already there, tapping her food, I guess she isn't the person with the most patience in the world. And then we went shopping.

**APOV**

I was by my car 9.50 am and then I waited and waited in what seemed like, well like more than 10 minutes before he came. We got in my car and drove to the nearest shopping mall.

"You know. We need to find you an outfit to you too." I told him.

"But I already have an outfit Alice." Hmm.. He had?

"Well, tell me then." I said encouraging.

"I thought of jeans and a T-shirt." I said nervously, I think the guys told him something about me yesterday concerning my fashion knowledge.

"What colours?"

"Uhm. The jeans are light denim blue and the T-shirt is white." _Ha! He's nervous_ I laughed inside myself.

"The jeans are okay but you can't wear a T-shirt so we need to find you a black, simple, shirt with three-quarter length sleeves" I told him and he didn't contradict. _Huh. Maybe I've just found myself a new live Barbie – well Kent actually._ I thought.

We got to the mall and I told him we needed to find his shirt first. So we got in the first store which sold clothes to men. I quickly skimmed the store through without finding anything. Then I took Edwards arm and pulled him with me.

"They didn't have anything." I told him when I saw his expression. We went through four more stores and the fifth store finally had what I was looking for. I took one shirt from the dress rail and examined it. It was perfect to the occasion.

"Try this." I said to Edward and gave him the shirt. I waited in a few minutes.

"Do you have it on?" I asked. "I need to see it on you to see if it fits." He didn't answer so I sighed and started tapping with my foot while holding my hand in the side.

"Alright, alright. You can look now." I heard him say and then he mumbled something about lack of patience. I pulled the curtain away and looked at him. The shirt sat perfect on him, Bella would certainly like it. I smiled and told him to get it of and give it to me. Not long after he held the shirt out for me to take it, so I grabbed it and went to the desk to buy it.

When that was done we went to buy the necessary things that he would need later and then we drove home to the hotel again.

"We need to make a deal with the restaurant kitchen as well." I told him.

"So let's do that when we come home." He said.

"You do that and afterword I need you to stay in your room until 8.00 pm OK? Bella will be there 8.30 pm. I need to get everything ready, including Bella, which might take a while, she's very stubborn." I said smiling and winked.

After I parked the car and split up with Edward I went to the reception to see if Rosalie and I could rent two waitress uniforms.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" The receptionist said.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen from room 305. I would like to hear if my friend and I cpuld rent two waitress uniforms for tonight?"

"Sorry miss. I can't let you rent them, they belong to the hotel and I could probably get fired if I let you borrow them."

"What if I buy them?" I asked. But she shook her head.

"No, you can't buy them. They still belong to the hotel. I'm sorry." She said and I left again.

Fortunately I knew Rosalie had packed her black skirt so we just have to put on a white top and our black skirts and then that was that.

**EPOV**

Well. Emmett _wasn't_ overreacting. She's really.. really.. there isn't a word for Alice when she's in a mall. First I thought it wouldn't be that bad. She told me we needed to get me a certain shirt and that was what we were looking for first. So we got in the first store and there didn't go two minutes before she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store, by the way, that pixie look-a-like is stronger than she looks like!

Then we went in and out of four different stores and by the fifth I was getting irritated. Especially because it wasn't the reason to why we were here at the first place.

Fortunately she found what she was looking for and demanded me to try it. So I obeyed order and went in to a free fitting room to try it on. But there didn't go three minutes before she got inpatient.

"Do you have it on? I need to see it on you to see if it fits." She said from the other side of the curtain. I decided to ignore her, but then she sighed heavily and started to make a tapping sound with food.

"Alright, alright. You can look now." I gave in and mumbled right after "She has a lack of patience." So low, that she couldn't hear me. She pulled the curtain away and examined me. Then she smiled and told me to get it of and give to her. So again I obeyed order and not very long time after we were out of the store to buy what really was the point of this trip.

On the way home we talked about arrangements with the kitchen in the restaurant and what there would be happening afterword.

I got up to my room at the first thing where I was met by Emmett and Jasper.

"Your girlfriend is impossible to shop with." I said and looked at Jasper.

"What happened?" He asked and I told them about the whole shopping trip. When I was done I just looked at them and then Emmett burst into laugher with Jasper following.

"It's not funny guys. By the way, why aren't you with Bella and Rosalie?"

"Rosalie decided they should have lunch by themselves at their room." Jasper told me.

"Perfect 'cause I need to make an arrangement with the kitchen in the restaurant about tonight." I told them "We'll go with you." And then we all went to the kitchen.

**BPOV**

When I got up that morning I felt just a bit better than yesterday. They had let me sleep until I woke up myself about 11.00 am and from I woke until now at lunch she hadn't left my side only when she had to go to the bathroom but then there were Emmett and Jasper. When I asked where Alice was they told me she went shopping with Edward, but would be back later.

When she finally came back it was 5.00 pm and she just said hi and went directly to my suitcase.

After a minute or two she came out with my hoodies that I packed down secretly.

"Bella? Would you like to explain?" She asked med quit patiently. I shook my head and said:

"No not really." Surprisingly she let it go and went to my suitcase to find what she was looking for.

I looked at Rose to see if she knew what was going on, but she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

I got up from the couch and went in to Alice and asked her what she was doing.

"I'm trying to find that midnight blue summer dress that we bought and looked so good on you." She said while she kept looking.

"And why would I need that?" I asked the same time she found it.

"Because, dear Bella, we are going to cheer you up from yesterday." She said with a grin.

_Oh no. This can't be good_. I thought to myself.

The next two hours she forced me to everything.

I took a shower for the second time today – on her command.

I got the dress on – on her command.

I even kind of agreed to get my hair done by them – on her command.

When she and Rosalie were done I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't recognize the girl who stared at me.

They had – for once – straightened my hair completely so it hung graceful down my back.

The dress sat perfectly, it was midnight blue, it had spaghetti straps and the top of the dress sat tight into my body, while from my waist it was loose and hung just as graceful down my legs until it ended by my knees. To my relief she had given me ballerinas there matched the dress.

The last thing Alice gave me was a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see where she let me to.

She let me in to the elevator and out of it again. When we got out I could hear a boy whistle and then 'ouch'. I could recognize the voice, it was Emmett and I guess it was Rose who beat him.

Then Alice let me outside and I could feel I walked on sand.

"Please Alice. Tell me where you are leading to."

"No. You just have to wait." She giggled. Then we stopped and I could hear the waves and she asked: "Are you ready Bella?"

"I think? Ready for what exactly?" I asked and she removed the blindfold. It took some seconds to get my eyes used to the light and I looked down at the sand while I blinked a few times and then looked up. I gasped.

Edward stood 10 feet away from me and Alice, with a crooked smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand and it looked like he had arranged a picnic on the beach.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well well well.. Alice has a bright idea and brings it to life :P

**I thought this chapter would be much shorter than the others because I didn't get to write more than a half page before I got a blocking and couldn't continue :/ But fortunately it passed :D I don't know what made it go away – but it did :D**

**So – please review and tell me what you think :D**

**I'm out :P – sas0893 **


	5. Authors Note please read!

**A/N:  
Hi it's me – well of course it is :P I'm so sorry but you have to wait to read chapter 5.  
Part because I have a little hard time writing it because I want it from Edward's point of view too. But he's point of view is a bit difficult for me to write because he's not like Bella or Alice… I mean I see a lot of me in Bella and when I write in her point of view it's almost like write my feelings.. And the same with Alice, but in a different way, Alice is used to get her way (so am I) and I write out of that most of the time. And NO I don't recognize anything in Mike from myself – I write his point of view from that fact that he just wants Bella back :P**

**But Edward - I can't recognize anything from myself and no, it's not because he's a boy :P I can't relate anything from Edward's personality to mine :/ but don't worry I will try :D**

**And then because I have to work these next days so I won't have much spare time to write chapters in :/**

**Meanwhile – while I try to get ideas for **_**this**_** story – I have begun on a new one 'Forbidden love' – please check it out :D And by the way I won't have anything against you if you came with some ideas for my story actually **_**stories**_** now :D**

**Again – thank you for reading my story, I hope you will be just as open minded to my other story as you (hopefully) were with this one :D**

**I'm out :P – sas0893**


	6. The apology

**A/N: Finally :D I'm done with chapter 5 and I think I got Edward to work with me? :P**

**Here you go – chapter 5 – the apology – hopefully you'll enjoy it (: This is actually the longest chapter so far :D**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_No. no no no no. __This can't be happening_. That was all I could think when I saw Edward standing with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and beside him the blanket which was prepared for a picnic.

"Picnic on the beach. Am I right?" I said after I sank the 'news'. They nodded. Edward looked rather nervous while Alice just giggled. Someday that pixie should get another hobby than giggling. She does it all the time.

"Who's coming?" I asked, and then I realized that there were only two plates. What was this?! I couldn't help asking myself if this – I looked at the blanket and then at Edward – maybe was a joke.

I looked around, expecting the others jumping out of their hide and yell: gotcha'! But they never came.

"It's just you and Edward silly." Alice said while smiling, I looked at her, begging her - with my eyes of course so I didn't hurt Edward's feelings with an accident – to let me come with her. Edward had moved closer meanwhile I was thinking.

"Please join me Bella." He said with begging eyes. I sighed and nodded. He gently placed his hand on my back and led me to the picnic blanket. I turned around and saw – or rather didn't see – Alice was gone.

We sat down and just looked around for a while. Awkward silence. Then someone broke it.

"Hey you two. You are supposed to be talking. So – talk!" I heard Alice's voice from somewhere.

"Apparently, we are being watched." Edward said and gave me one of his crooked smiles.

I blushed and but didn't managed to say something.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself…" He obviously tried to get a conversation started.

"Well. I'm really not that interesting. My full name is Isabella Swan, I'm turning 22 on the 13. September. I'm on my third year of college with Alice. I was born I Forks Washington, and lived there in almost three years until my mom decided she was going to have a divorce and then she and I moved to Phoenix but I visited my dad every summer in two weeks.." I stopped. I didn't want him to be bored to death. When he realized I didn't plan to keep telling my story he looked me in the eyes and said:

"Keep going Bella. It's interesting; it helps me to know you." And then he smiled. I completely lost track of what I was about to tell. He dazzled me with that smile. It wasn't one of his normal smiles, it was like that crooked smile but on a new level. It was a smile worth of a god.

**"**Well.. Where was I?" Thinking of where in my boring – not so boring to him apparently – life story I stopped.

"You visited your dad once every summer in two weeks.." He helped, so he _was_ listening.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, that stopped when I was about ten I think. Then I only lived with my mom, of course I visited Charlie one or two times per year but I wasn't something over a long period.

Then my mom, Renee remarried Phil and he travelled a lot and I could tell my mom really wanted to be with him on his travels. So I made a deal with Charlie that I could live there until college.

That was pretty much it." I finished. "Your turn."

"Okay, well my full name is Edward Masen and I'm already 23 years old, became 23 in May. I'm on the last year of college with Emmett and Jasper. My dad died when I was a baby and my mom went crazy because of that so she couldn't take care of me and I was sent to my first foster parents.

I stayed there until I was 6, then they decided they couldn't have me anymore and was sent to a new foster home with new people to get knowing. Fortunately they decided to adopt me so know I'm living with them and their daughter, who's younger than me so she my baby sister, or that is what I'm calling her."

I just looked at him. I hadn't expected I would open up to me that much. I know I have a hard time open up to people but I thought foster children were more protecting of their private lives than he was. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was so openly about it when Alice and Rosalie came in their, I think it was supposed to be their waitress uniforms, black miniskirts and a white top. In their right hand they each had a plate with a covered dish on.

"What? The hotel didn't want to lend their uniforms to you?" I asked meant in sarcasm but from what I could tell from Alice's expression I had guessed right.

"No, I think they thought we would use them to something dirty." She said and winked and made me blush really bad. They removed the cover from the plate and Rosalie said in her best waitress imitation: "Here you go Miss Swan and Mr. Masen-" They each placed the plate in front of one of us, Alice placed the dish she was holding in front of me, Rose continued, " Your appetizer is consisting of the French dish quiche Lorraine which is quiche with pork quite delicious, when You're done, the table cleaners – Emmett and Jasper – will be taking your dishes and when You're ready – or then the kitchen is ready – your waitress' – Alice and I – will bring You your entrées. Bon appétit." They both smiled and left again.

"Wow. I haven't seen Rose have so much fun as a waitress since she was fired from her job in a restaurant because she held the customer's drink in the head of himself." Edward began to laugh and I thought that maybe I should stand up for Rosalie's action. "It's wasn't her fault actually. He made a pass on her." Edward stopped laughing and looked seriously at me like I just had said something terribly. "Don't worry she can take care of herself and apparently it worked, they are still together." I said with a grin, Rosalie had told me and Alice that story and apparently Emmett was embarrassed of that episode so he hadn't told Edward and probably not Jasper as well.

"No way! Emmett made a pass on Rose and she held his drink in his hair?!" He began to laugh really loud and I couldn't do anything else but laugh too. Somewhere I could hear Emmett ask Rose 'why the hell she had told me that story' and that made me laugh even more. First when we were done laughing we began to eat and talk a bit more. I found out that he played piano, apparently really well. He was at the football team but I already knew that and he was about to tell me about his sister when Emmet and Jasper came to clean the table – or should I say blanket?

Edward, Jasper and I were struggling to keep a laugher in when they came. A brief moment it looked like Emmett was embarrassed, didn't see that before, but in the next, he had a smirk grin all over his face, I seriously didn't want to know what he was thinking at in that moment.

"So, tell me about your sister." I said and looked at him. I saw his eyes had a dreaming stare and I concluded he really loved his sister.

"Her name is Kathy and she's 13 years old now. Our mom and dad got her four years after they adopted me-"

"Does she know you're adopted?" I asked and interrupted him – unconsciously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I said quickly and he chuckled.

"It's okay. You may interrupt me when you feel like asking a question." He said smiling and I could hear Emmett somewhere, feeling unfairly treated by Edward.

"Well, he gets mad at me and - everyone else for that matter - when I'm interrupting him but when it's Bella then it's okay and she may interrupt him whenever she wants to." Then adding a little louder so he was absolutely sure Edward heard, "that's not fair!" Then we heard a slap and I concluded it was Rosalie who slapped him to keep him quiet. I laughed and so did Edward.

"Back to your question. Yes she knows. We told her when she was about 4 years old. Already then she was quite attentive. She noticed my green eyes and asked why it was only me who had that colour of eyes. Both my mom and dad have blue eyes. And then we told her that I was her biological brother and I was adopted four years before she was born. We didn't tell her about my biological parents until she was ten. She knows that even though I'm not her biological brother I still love her as a biological sister and she will always have a place in my heart along with our parents. " He sighed and smiled. That was so sweet. It's not every brother who speaks so lovely about his sister.

"What does she do in her spare time?" I asked. I wanted to know more about Kathy.

"She teases me, with almost everything" He grinned and I laughed a bit at that comment.

"Actually, she plays the piano too." I think he was I bit proud of that.

"Wow, a talented family." I teased and he bowed his head in acknowledge.

Then Alice and Rosalie came with the next dish. This time it was Alice to present it.

"Here you go Miss Swan-" She handled me my dish, "Mr. Masen-" She said while Rosalie handled him his dish. "Your appetizers represented the French kitchen, well, this dish represents _la cucina italiana_ **(A/N: I don't speak Italian so looked it up, don't know if it's correct?)**, enjoy your mushroom ravioli." And they left again. I tasted the ravioli dish and like the previous dish, this tasted really good as well. It was the same procedure as the last time. When we were done, Emmett and Jasper cleaned up and we waited for our next dish, this time we waited for the dessert.

"I wonder which kitchen our dessert represents." Edward said with a grin, he had done nothing but entertains me and smile the whole evening through and I began to think of why he agreed to this picnic, but I couldn't ask because I knew that somewhere stood Alice and listened to what we talked about.

"So while we are waiting. Let's play 20 questions. I start." Edward said and pulled me out of my thoughts and back to the picnic date. I wasn't actually sure if you could call it a date – he hadn't exactly asked me to attend to this picnic, Alice forced me down to the beach.

"What's your favourite candy?" He asked and the game was on.

"Chocolate, but it's not good for me."

"Your favourite music genre?"

"I like it most"

"Favourite colour?"

"That changes after what mood I'm in"

"So what is it right now?"

"uhm, I would say ocean blue, because we are right next to the ocean." I smiled and looked at the ocean. Right now it was so peaceful and started to blend in with the dark horizon. I looked at my phone and saw it was almost 10.00 pm. I looked at Edward who was smiling at me. I looked into his green eyes and was sure that soon my favourite colour would be the same as his eyes.

He continued to ask me about everything; favourite food, favourite movie, favourite book and so on, until our dessert arrived. Smoothies.

"Here you go Miss Swan and Mr. Masen. The dessert doesn't represent any kitchen, it's a banana/blackberry smoothie made with vanilla ice cream." Alice said and left again with Rose.

A smoothie with banana and blackberry? That sounded weird. I looked at Edward and it looked like he was just as disgusted as me but he tasted it anyways.

"You should really try it. It tastes good." I gave him a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me'-look and he smiled at me. "Come on Bella, give it a chance."

"Okay, I'll try it." I said and took a slurp. He was right, it tasted really good. It was the sweetness of the bananas mixed with the strange taste of blackberry. We drank it and there was a silence in that space of time and after too. I took the opportunity to look at the ocean. It was now twilight and the ocean was getting darker and darker to blend in with the sky.

"Bella? Would you mind joining me for a walk?" He broke the silence, already standing up. How could you say no? So I nodded and he helped me up.

**EPOV**

When we were done eating or - drinking actually - dessert there was a silence and Bella stared out towards the horizon and I took that opportunity to look at her. She had her hair straighten but I had to admit that I liked her wavy hair better, but the straighten look didn't looked bad either. Her dress suited her really well and the colour was just her. Alice, and probably Rosalie too, had done a pretty good job, not that they needed to, Bella was beautiful no matter what she was wearing and how she looked. I couldn't talk private with her if we stayed here because of the others who hided behind the bushes just about ten feet away from where we sat. So I decided to get away from our listeners.

"Bella? Would you mind joining me for a walk?" I asked, curious for her answer. She looked at me, it seemed like I had her out of her thoughts. I stood up waiting for her answer. Then she nodded and I helped her up and began to walk along the water line.

We began to talk about more private conversations and suddenly we talked about boyfriends/girlfriends.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I thought about it.

"Two or three, but I have never been in love. They were more like dates and they didn't really had another purpose than to look good on my popularity." I looked at her while I was talking and she ended up having something which looked like horror written all over her pretty face and I emmidiatly regretted what I had just said.

"And you? How many have you had?"

"Only one. Mike actually." She said and blushed slightly and looked down.

"He wasn't the perfect boyfriend. A part of me felt like he was using me, just so he could look good in the others mind." It all clocked for me now of why she had that expression written all over her. I was doing what she suspected Mike had done with her, with those girls I'd been dating.

Again I felt like I had hurt her. Apparently it seemed like I sucked at apologize to her after my mistake. Neither of us spoke for a while as we walked. Suddenly, out of the blue she looked up and asked:

"Edward? Why did you agree to all this?" I didn't know what to tell her. Should I tell her the truth or make something up and possibly regret it later? The truth was tough, when I saw her I felt something I'd never felt before and without thinking I just went over and kissed her. There was something fascinating over Bella and the fascinating thing didn't fade the more I learned about her on this picnic. But I couldn't tell her that, could I? If I just told her something I made up, it could possibly hurt her and I didn't want that.

"The truth is, when I was dared to kiss some random girl on the beach I didn't know what to do because I'm not the guy who just kisses someone. But then Jasper pointed at you and Alice and without thinking of what you would feel if a stranger kissed you. When I pulled away from your face I could see the anger you felt and I thought that it was a good idea to disappear. Then when you and Rosalie and Alice came over and asked why I did it, I would tell why with my own words, but Emmett beat me and the explanation came out wrong, like I kissed you just so kiss someone." I paused and looked at her. I could see she was starting to blush a little but her face looked kind of sad. I decided to continue and looked up towards the night sky: "But it wasn't like that. There was something about which fascinated me and still does. When you ran away I asked the others why you did that because I couldn't understand why you became so sad about me kissing you instead of some random girl I wouldn't see again. I started to understand that it maybe had hurt your feelings because you maybe thought I kissed you for another reason than mine and I wanted to make it up to you again. Apologize to you. But I didn't know how and it was then Alice came up with this idea and immediately I was in. It was a way for me to apologize to you." I was done explaining and looked at her again; even though it was dark I could clearly see the red colour on her face. I stopped and so did she. I looked at her but I couldn't make eye contact so I gently lifted her chin with my hand and looked her in the eyes when I said: "I'm really sorry. I didn't want you to feel hurt." I didn't think it was possible for her to blush even more but she did and then she smiled. I was so relieved that she smiled and I took it for accepting my apology.

"Maybe we should go back." I said after a minute of us looking into each others eyes. She sighed for an answer and we went back to the picnic spot. We stayed there for a couple more hours until we decided to go back to our rooms and end the picnic.

When we stood in front of her room I hugged her, which she seemed really surprised about, and whispered into her ear: "Thank you for giving me a chance." And then I left.

Emmett and Jasper waited for me on the couch when I opened the door. I saw Emmett smile his goofy grin and I was remembered of the story Bella told me about him, Rosalie and a certain drink in his hair and I began to laugh. I guess he figured out why I was laughing and I made Jasper laugh too.

"It's not funny guys! This was exactly why I didn't tell you the in first place." He said clearly not enjoying the situation. "Besides, we should talk about your little date with Miss Swan." His grin was on his face again and I decided it was time for me to go to bed.

"Well guys. I really need to go to bed now. See you in the morning." And then I went into my room. Neither of them followed and that surprised me a bit but it didn't bother me.

I changed and went to bed.

**APOV**

We had spied on Bella and Edward the whole evening and I was really happy that they connected to well. I kept whispering to Jasper that they were perfect for each other and every time he answered: "Just like us." And smiled. Then Edward asked Bella if she would join him for a walk and she nodded.

"No. they can't go away. We need to follow them." I panicked. And was about to stand up when both Rosalie and Jasper held me down and Rosalie said: "Give them the rest of the evening alone. They have deserved it." I could see what she meant. They really had deserved it. They knew we were here and yet they just talked like we weren't and couldn't hear what they talked about.

"Fine! But I _will_ interrogate her about it when she's done with her date." They smiled at me and we all got up and went to our rooms.

Bella was away in a couple of hours and when she finally arrived to our room the time was about 12.00 am in the night. She opened the door, smiling and I squealed, couldn't help it.

"Well, someone looks happy." I said. "What did you two talk about on that walk?"

She sat down beside me and began to tell.

"First we talked about dates and so but then we suddenly talked about boyfriends and girlsfriends and he told me he has had a couple of girlfriends but they were just there for him to look good upon his friends. I was shocked that he could use those girls that way, especially because I knew how it must have felt for those girls. Then he asked me about how many I have had and I started to tell about Mike and how I suspected him to just use me so he looked good upon his friends and I think he could see it bothered me that he was that way to the girls he dated." She paused and I was shocked – in a good way of course – that Bella had opened up for her feelings and told Edward so much. It wasn't like her, most of the time she had a shell upon her and it was very hard for people outside her small circle of friends to break that shell, but Edward – Edward seemed to have broken the shell in just a few hours.

"Then there was I silence before I had enough courage to ask him why he did all this. His answer was very surprising. He told me he thought there was something fascinating about me – which I so not can see – and when he saw my reaction to Emmett's explanation he felt bad and wanted to make it up to me again. He also told me it was _your_ idea with a picnic on the beach." She said and looked like she wanted an answer. Stupid Edward! He wasn't supposed to tell her it was mine idea.

"Oh don't act like you didn't know it was me who came up with that idea." I smiled. "Like a boy could come up with that idea." I said. Actually to be honest, it wouldn't surprise me if Edward actually could come up with that idea.

After like an half hour of talking Bella went to bed. "Goodnight Alice – 'night Rose. I'll see you in the morning. Please don't wake me up before 11.00 am." She demanded and went into our common bedroom.

"Have you ever heard of Bella open so much up to someone she had just met a few hours before?" I asked whispering to Rosalie so Bella couldn't hear. She shook her head. "No, it surprised me as well. She must really trust this guy – deep side down anyways. I don't think she was very happy about the idea of him using those girls to look good. We should ask Emmett and Jasper about that tomorrow. But right now I will do like Bella and go to bed. I had forgotten how exhausting it is to be a waitress." She winked and went to bed. I chose to do the same.

While I was lying in my bed, trying to fall asleep, I thought about the possibility of Edward being Bella's future boyfriend and it made me smile. I couldn't help thinking of what would happen tomorrow between those two and soon I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay - a banana/blackberry smoothie MAY sound disgusting. I tasted it for the first time a couple of years ago. I chose those fruits just for fun because the combination of them sounded really weird. But it tasted SO good and i haven't chosen anything else, from that time until now, when it comes to smoothies.

**So? What do you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me :D**

**I have to work the next couple of days so I'll inform you now that the next chapter isn't going to be uploaded before the weekend. **

**Not that I enjoying work right now in this heat – seriously, it's like a baking oven – not very pleasant in long pants and a long shirt with a T-shirt under the shirt, I have worked in 15 hours this weekend in the 'baking oven' as I call my working place right now.**

**I'm out :P – sas0893**


	7. Maybe maybe not

**A/N: I used a lot of time to think how to continue in this chapter and then a lot of ideas came to me but I couldn't use them in this chapter – maybe in the next? We'll see :P**

**Disclaimer: Yay, I do own Twilight :D – then my alarm clock rang and it was back to reality where it's Stephenie Meyer who owns Twilight. **

**Enjoy chapter 6 :D**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The next morning I had a very strong feeling that it would be awkward to see Edward again because of last night. Part of it because I had blurted out with information – not that it was interesting information - about me, that I would never give to someone I've only had met once before and never talked to. The other part to why it would be awkward was because of his apology when we walked. It wasn't anything near to what I had expected he would answer. We ordered room service for breakfast and then Alice had made a deal with Jasper that we all met down at the beach – again. I was determined that I would be spending all the time in the water if the situation with Edward would becoming awkward from my side.

I wasn't sure what to think about him. My impressions changed every time I saw him. The first impression of him was when he kissed me and then again when Emmett told us he kissed me because of a dare. I thought of him as a jerk and he probably didn't care about others feelings when he did something like that. Then we were on that picnic and he told me about himself and seemed to be interested in what I had to say and then I got the impression of him that he seemed kind and loving. But when he told me he had used those girls as accessories I didn't know what to feel about him because how can someone be so kind and loving as he seemed when he talked about his sister and listened to me, and then at the same time be a jerk to those girls? So I was kind of exited to see how this day was turning out to be; would I get a third impression of him or would some of the other impressions stand out? Or would I just disappear and hide in the water?

When I went down to the beach Alice suddenly began to run, either she had laid her eyes on something to buy or she had found Jasper and the others. When I followed her with my eyes and held to the second option because there, on the beach, stood Jasper with his arms up, ready to meet her with a hug.

Then Rosalie hurried over to Emmett and I smiled at them. It must be nice to have someone to run over to, I thought. At the time I was beside them, they already sat down and talked about some party the boys had heard about later this week. I sat down in the sand between Alice and Rose. All the way over there I felt someone was staring at me and when I looked over at Edward, who sat opposite me, I was met by his two green eyes and his fantastic crooked smile, of course I flushed but made myself smile back to him before I looked down in the sand, listening to Alice and Rosalie's conversation about the party.

"Where did you heard of the party?" Alice asked, I think she was a little suspicious of the sudden party that she had heard nothing about until some minutes ago.

"I told you already; we heard about it from the waiter this morning when we ordered breakfast. He asked us of we were coming to the beach party this Friday. Apparently the hotel staff does this every year in July." Emmett told us.

"Is there a theme or anything?" Alice asked. I laughed to myself, poor Emmett, Alice would never stop asking about this party when she knew nothing about it and to judge from the confused and irritated look on Emmett's face, it seemed like he was out of information at this moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen – may I present Miss I-need-to-know-everything a.k.a. Alice." I said in a low voice and yet so everyone could hear. That comment gave a chuckle from Edward, a giggle from Rosalie and a big smile from both Jasper and Emmett. From Alice I got an elbow in my side.

"Ow.." I said and made Alice smile.

"Then you can just learn to be quiet." I said and turned to Emmett again. "IS there a theme or what?" She pushed.

"Well it's on the beach, isn't that some kind of theme?" Emmett answered while he shrugged his shoulders.

"No!" Alice said, "That's not a theme, it's just the place where the party is held."

"Well, then you just have to ask in the reception yourself." Emmett said and Alice rose.

"Fine!" and then she to a step forward before you turned around and looked at me with her puppy eyes, "Bella? Are you coming?" She asked. It seemed like Edward was about to say something but let it go, I gave Edward an apologetic look and got up. I actually didn't know why I had to go with her. Usually Alice can go by herself.

**EPOV**

We were already on the beach and waited for the girls to arrive. I was looking forward to see Bella again. Not only to see her but to talk to her as well. I wanted to know more about that fascinating girl I kissed for a couple of days ago. Then Jasper rose and stood with open arms to welcome someone who I assumed would be Alice. This meant that Bella was somewhere near too. I looked around to find her but she wasn't that close to me that I could see her. Then Alice came hugging and kissing Jasper, not soon after Rosalie came and sat by Emmett and kissed him. I looked after Bella and then I saw her, smiling. She was a few feet away and I couldn't help smiling when I saw her. It didn't seem like she had noticed me stare at her all the time when she sat down. I just kept looking at her. She was so beautiful with her black bikini and her hair pulled behind in a pony tial. Suddenly she looked up and I smiled to her, then she flushed but smiled back to me before she looked down in the sand.

The other kept talking about his party we were informed of by our waiter this morning. Alice kept asking questions and Bella smiled before she quietly said: "Ladies and gentlemen – may I present Miss I-need-to-know-everything a.k.a. Alice." I chuckled and everyone else seemed to find the comment funny – except Alice who gave Bella an elbow in the side. I couldn't help feeling a bit irritated on Bella's behalf. It also bothered me that Alice's elbow hurt Bella, but it didn't seem to bother Bella so I tried to let it go. My thoughts went to find a subject for a conversation with Bella but got interrupted by Alice when she asked if Bella was coming with her. I was about to say that Bella couldn't come with her because I wanted to talk with her but chickened out – afraid of both Bella's but also the others reaction. Bella seemed to notice I was about to say something because she shot me an apologetic look before she got up to follow Alice in to the reception.

When Bella was out of my sight I took the opportunity to ask Rosalie about Bella.

"Soo, Rosalie, how long have you known Bella?" She looked from Emmett to me and giggled. "I mean, it looks like you have known each other for a long time." She smiled, at least she didn't giggled this time. _Well that was smooth Edward_, I thought, _like she didn't already know that you asked to know more about Bella_.

"Well Edward. I have known Bella as long as I remember. Alice and I grew up together in the same neighbourhood, actually on the same street. We were put in the same daycare and our parents knew each other before we were even born. Then Bella and her mom moved in the house next to me and Bella was put in the same daycare as Alice and I. First it was very hard to get to know Bella because she was shy. But Alice didn't gave up and soon we got Bella to open up and we have been together since then and I always felt that Bella – not to mention Alice for that matter – was my sister and not just my best friend. We have backed each other up about everything, boys, clothes and even when I decided to go to a different college than them, they backed me up about it. They didn't freeze me out just because I didn't saw them everyday, and I can still talk to them about everything." Wow, they had known each other for a long time then.

"How was she when she was little?" I asked and she laughed, I didn't know if she laughed at me or if she laughed at something she just remembered.

"She was just as clumsy as she is now – right Jazz?" Rosalie said and looked at Jasper. Sometimes I forgot that Jasper and Rosalie were siblings. Did that mean Jasper also had known Bella almost his entire life?

"What are you referring to exactly?" Jasper asked, smiling.

"First time she should try her new roller-skates." And then Jasper laughed too. Only Emmett and I didn't know what they were laughing about. Neither did Alice or Bella who looked at Rosalie and Jasper with a weird look on their faces.

"What are you laughing about?" Bella asked and Rosalie almost managed to tell them.

"We just.. remembered.. the first time you should.. should.." And then she burst out to laugher.

"Almost what?" Alice asked.

"Roller-skates" Jasper said and then Alice laughed too. I looked at Bella, her face was red but she laughed as well. "That was not funny" She said.

"What exactly happened?" It was Alice who told the story.

"Well, we were about 8 years old and Bella has got a new pair of roller-skates as a birthday present from her mom. But Bella had never tried to roller-skate before and she got Rose, Jasper and me to help her. First it was like every other's first time, she fell a few times-"

"That's an understatement. She didn't stand up in more than a second before she lied down at the asphalt again – it went like that for over an hour and I almost gave up." Jasper interrupted.

"To my defence. You were the worst teachers ever." Bella was interfering.

"No Bella, sweetheart. You just didn't listen because you were so stubborn." Jasper told her carefully in a playing tone. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous of Jasper, part of it, because he could call her that without it was weird and the other part of my jealousy, because he had known Bella so long and knew all those embarrassing stories from her childhood.

"She still is." Rose said.

"Well yes she is but let me finish please." Alice continued.

"When Bella finally learned to stand on the roller-skates, the next step was to get her to move. But that was the hard part because she was clinging herself to a lamppost in the side of the street." Again she was interrupted, this time by Rosalie.

"Perhaps we should have taught her how to stop before we taught her how to roller-skate." She said with a smile.

"See, I told you, you were three bad teachers." Bella announced.

"You keep interrupting me guys. Well, after an hour or two we had taught her to stand up right without help, but suddenly she began to role away, screaming about help. Rose and I laughed but jasper began to run after her to stop her from crash into the tree she was heading against. But unfortunately the gradient of the street was too steep and Jasper couldn't stop her. But Bella didn't run into the tree, nope, she steered up to the sidewalk and rolled further on the sidewalk until a bush stopped her. But you should probably have been there to see the funny in the story. By the way, Bella when was the last time you've roller-skated after that?" Alice finished asking with a suspicious smile.

"You know that. Never since. They scare me." She said and flushed. The other laughed and I couldn't help laughing a bit too. I would like to have seen that and maybe prevent it from happening.

"Where are the three girls and Mike?" Bella asked and looked at me.

I had completely forgotten everything about them. Probably because I had other things in my mind, almost all including a angel-look-a-like brunette. _What is wrong with you Edward?! _I thought when I realized that all I thought about was getting to know Bella better. My little war between two persons in my head continued; _nothing! It's normal to know everything about someone you want to know better and therefore it's normal to thing of her almost every moment._ My naïve personality shot back. _No it's not. It's not normal. You'll have to stop that or it'll go crazy and you're ending up hurting her instead._ The negative personality said. _No! I won't hurt her._ And then the conversation was over because Emmett interrupted them by yelling my name.

"Edward?! Eddie to earth, how far were you out this time?" He asked and had his goofy grin on his face.

"Don't call me 'Eddie' Emmett and to answer your question I was past Pluto." I said and smiled to Bella. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett sent Jasper a look I didn't was quite familiar with. I looked at him and he was still grinning. I heard Alice whisper something and then I heard Rosalie giggle before she whispered something back.

Again I looked at Bella, like so many times before, and she was looking at me too with a look which was like: 'what is going on?' I shrugged as an answer and smiled to her. She flushed a little and smiled back. I loved the effect my smile had on her, probably more than I should but I didn't think of that, I just loved to see her smile.

"Well. Bella was asking you something." Emmett said and I remembered that her question was for me.

"Oh, sorry Bella. They are out, shopping; they will probably be back to dinner or something" I quickly answered. She nodded as an answer. She looked kind of relieved that they were gone for the day.

"I saw there was a crazy golf court. Don't you think we should try it after lunch today?" Alice asked us and the other nodded and smiled.

**APOV**

All day I had carefully watched Edward and his reaction to the different things about Bella. Rosalie and I had planned out some different scenery to see how Edward would react. I had an idea of that he really liked her from the first time they met, that would be the kiss. I meant to hurt Bella a little harder than I actually would if she had said that on any other time. He didn't look happy about me hurting Bella. It also wasn't a coincidence that I have asked Bella instead of Rosalie to join me in the search for information about the party that I already knew about – I know everything when it comes to parties and shopping, when she rose to follow me he looked like he was ready to pull her down again. Yet again it seemed like he liked her more than just a new friend. I was really happy about that because I love to play a match maker.

When we came back they talked about Bella and that didn't surprise me. He kept looking at her and it actually surprised me she didn't sensed that, she usually is a good observer. When she asked him about where Mike and those were, he didn't seem to be with us and Emmett had to yell his name before he came back to earth, again he just looked at Bella – smiling. I think Emmett and Jasper could see it too now because they sent each other looks and I whispered to Rosalie that everyone else but him and Bella could see it, then she giggled and told me that after we went Edward asked her questions about Bella and her childhood. Now I was sure. Something definitely was going on in his head. Now we should just make him see it if he didn't saw it already.

Then I remembered the sign about crazy golf in the lobby and I decided that nothing would make him see what was going on than a game of crazy golf.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I think became better friends with Edward's point of view because I followed an advice from lozzy035 who told me just to get Edward thinking of falling for Bella and I think it helped so thank you :D**

**I don't think he's falling for her completely in this chapter but he's getting there. He doesn't know it himself though – but Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper knows and they are going to make him see it in the next chapter which is dealing with a game of crazy golf and a unknown character ;D **

**I'm out :P – sas0893 **


	8. Surprising feelings

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out :/ I've been working the whole week and even though and thought of ideas to get this chapter started, my mind went blank. ****But now I got my mind working again and it's all focused on writing chapters :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but my birthday's coming up and you never know :P**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"I saw there was a crazy golf court. Don't you think we should try it after lunch today?" Of course it was Alice who came with that idea. Everyone was in on it especially Emmett – he looked like a kid who had just opened his present Christmas Eve and had got was he wished for. I didn't like crazy golf because, to be honest, I sucked at it and that was the kindest way to say it.

Apparently Rose saw my expression before I could hide it.

"Come on Bella, it won't be like last time, to trip to the hospital right guys?" Darn her for remembering. The others looked confused, Edward looked concerned, then, suddenly Jasper could remember.

"Sure, no hospital visit, we won't let that happening again right Alice?" Now Alice could remember too, she looked a bit guilty – not that I could blame her. It was – indirect – her fault I came to the hospital in the first place. Actually it was the wasp's fault. Alice had always been afraid of wasps.

"What exactly happened?" Emmett asked. My turn to tell another story about me, although - this wasn't embarrassing for my part.

"We – me, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were on vacation together with Rosalie and Jasper's parents to celebrate that the three of us were beginning at college. At the hotel there was a crazy golf court and we decided to play. Well, I sucked and so did Alice – sorry Ali, but you did suck." I gave her an apologetic look.

"Don't worry I know – no hard feelings." She smiled and I continued.

"When we came to fifth hole, it was Jasper who led - only 3 point in front of Rose. It was Alice's turn and she was about to hid the golf ball when a wasp started to fly beside her. She panicked and bumped into me who of course fell down on the ground and landed wrong on her arm which got it broken. When Jasper got a hint of how much pain I was in he decided to call the game to an end.

We went back to the room where Alice's father drove me to the hospital and then I got my arm in plaster after I got taken my X-rays."

"I'm still so sorry Bells. But you know how panicked I get when a wasp is near me." Alice began.

"I know and there's nothing to forgive. I still love you." I said, smiling warmly to her and she smiled back. It was first then I saw Edward's expression, he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Uhm, Edward? Are you okay over there?" I asked, and my question seemed to get him aware of his horrifying expression because he quickly changed it and answered with a nod. Maybe it wasn't now I should tell him that I have been through much worse than that. By the way, in spite of how much someone tries, they never get me to play any games including a bat!

We decided to have lunch and then play golf. We went to our rooms to change and then agreed to meet in the restaurant in about an hour. The whole lunch through Edward just looked at me with a concerned look. By the time we got to the golf court I got annoyed, and told him to stop.

"Stop with what? I don't follow you?" He answered, still with the concerned look on his face.

"With that!" I said and pointed at his face, "Don't look at me like I'm not capable of take care of myself without getting hurt. Quit looking so concerned." I told him and was pretty satisfied when he stopped looking concerned and started looking confused. _Well, it's better than concerned_, I thought.

"But Bella sweetie, you aren't capable of taking care of yourself without getting hurt." Rose stated.

"Yes I am." I said stubbornly. Then it was Alice's turn to point out my incapability of taking care of myself.

"But Bella, we have proof that you're not capable to do just that." True. They had proof, hundreds of pictures of me either with a broken arm or leg and pictures of me with bruises all over my body from the different times I have fell. I gave them a 'humph' and began to pout, which made them laugh a bit before Jasper handled out the golf clubs and balls.

**EPOV**

Even though she told me to, I couldn't stop worrying. How could she end up at the hospital by a game of crazy golf? It was absurd what that girl was capable of, in many ways. I didn't know how she did it but my heartbeat suddenly raced to double speed every time I saw her. I knew _that_ wasn't normal to feel about a friend, I supposed I could call her that.

She didn't look comfortable with the whole playing thing. We started playing, the youngest first, or – it would have been that way if Alice didn't claiming to be the first. So it was her, then Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and me. But then Emmet – as the big child he is – started grumble about how he didn't think it was fair that Alice got to be the first while he would be the last. And regardless of how many times Jasper and I was telling him that was something a gentleman did and technically he wasn't the last, he just didn't give in and it ended with him being the second instead of Bella, so the line was; Alice, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and then me.

After a few wholes it was easy to see who would NOT win. Bella, Alice and Emmett _sucked_ at it, while Rosalie and Jasper fought about the first place. I could win over them but I didn't wanted to, if I played against someone like Newton – an always pain in the ass – I would have gotten myself together and played my best. We were at 4th whole and it was Bella's turn. She didn't look comfortable and couldn't hit the ball. I decided to show her how she could do.

"Look Bella. If you stand with your feet slight apart and hold on the club like this." I showed her how I was holding my golf club - my right hand around the top of the club with my thumb down and my left hand just the same way but further down so it was hiding my right thumb – while ignoring the giggles and stares behind us. But that she couldn't do either so without thinking I went behind her and glided gently both of my hands down at her arms to end up with my left hand on her left hand and my right hand on her right hand, guiding them how to hold. The movement made her shiver. I could practically feel the heat from her cheeks on my cheeks when carefully placed my head only inches beside hers, without leaning on her shoulder. I showed her how to hold again – this time controlling her hands.

"See like this and then you make a soft swing like always to hit the ball." I made the movements with her, completely forgetting the audience behind us. I finally lay go off her when I heard someone cleared his throat – Emmett. Of course he was the one to ruin the moment. _Wait.. I shouldn't be so angry, it's not like I wanted anything to happen – right?_ I was starting to be uncertain about my feelings for Bella. I looked at Bella and she was still blushing. I smiled, couldn't help it and it was then Alice said something to Bella about something she had forgot on her room and begging Bella to get it for her because she wasn't sure that we other wouldn't cheat – lame, lame excuse to get Bella away. She seemed suspicious as well but did as she was told to.

When Bella was off sight, everyone turned to me, all with different expressions. Alice was smiling, so was Rosalie but it was a smile which showed some of her confuse, where Alice didn't seem to be confused about what just happened. Jasper was also confused but seemed to handle it better than Emmet who just stood with a disbelieving look on his face. It was also him who asked first:

"Dude! What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know." I answered sincerely.

"Of course you know. I know, Rose knows. I'm not sure they know though." Alice said and nodded towards Jasper and Emmett. "Bella surely doesn't know. She wouldn't believe it even though you told her the truth – which is not 'I don't know' by the way!" She ended. I looked at her like she was crazy – which I was starting to suspect her to be.

"Well, miss 'I-know-everything' what is the truth then?" and gave her a smug smile.

"Isn't it obviously?"

"Uh, let me think?" Emmett acted "NO!" So I wasn't the only one who did seem to know what Alice was talking about.

"He's starting to fall in love with her." Jasper told him matter-of-factly. Was I? Was I starting to fall for Bella? After thinking about my reactions to everything about her and how I was around her, I started to see where they were going with this conversation. I think I showed an expression on my face that confirmed I was getting at that direction, because Alice smiled a big smile and gave Rosalie a glance which were a bit like the sentence 'I told you'. In a minute or so I wasn't capable of speaking. There were so many different thought flying in my head that I could think straight, but when I felt like I could talk again I turned to Alice.

"When did you know?" I asked.

"Well, I had a suspicion of it probably could be something more than just a friendship when I saw your reaction after you kissed her the first day on the beach. And then that suspicious thought began to grow stronger and stronger after your picnic and then earlier today. Seriously boy, you haven't stopped looking at her the whole day and when I took her with me to check up on the party you looked at me like I was your worst enemy, I couldn't help thinking _if looks could kill.._" Emmett grinned. "I saw that, but I just thought it was an imagination?" I was looking down to the floor now.

"No no, it was real." Rosalie said, she must have seen it too. "We didn't get less suspicious when you started asking us questions about Bella and her childhood." Oh God, they had caught that.

It was then Bella came back.

"Alice I couldn't find what you were asking for." She said apologetic, if she only knew it was an excuse to get her to leave…

"Oh, that's okay Bells. We have discussed that we don't want to play anymore." Alice decided for everyone. I was fine with it, and it seemed Rosalie and Jasper was too. But Emmett – Emmett wasn't quite fine with it and began to pout while mumbling something about an evil pixie and making decisions for him.

We went to the reception just in time to see the others return from their shopping trip.

"Hi" Tanya said and hugged me.

"Uh Tanya? Let go please." I said while struggling to get out of her grasp. Let loosened up and looked at me while mouthing 'sorry'.

"So, what have you been doing today?" Mike asked, looking at Bella. Why couldn't he get that she didn't want to have anything to do with him? But Bella, the sweet girl she is, smiled at him.

"We have played crazy golf, without me damaging myself." She said happily with a scent of pride in her voice. "And then have been relaxing on the beach – again." She continued.

"Are we eating together?" Alice asked and Lauren nodded as an answer.

"Well then, we'll meet at the restaurant at seven." Alice said and left with Bella on her one side and Rosalie on the other.

**MikePOV**

Dinner was weird. I had learned that Tanya had a thing for Edward but he didn't return those feelings. Alice had made a reservation for a table for ten and when it was 7 pm we all met at the restaurant and was led over to our table. I sat between Jessica and Tanya, although I would have loved to exchange place with either Alice or Edward who sat beside Bella. I saw how Edward looked at Bella and it bothered me. Bella was supposed to be mine, not his. She wasn't his.

After we have got our food, Bella asked me why I was shopping because as far as she knew I didn't like shopping. And she was right. I don't like shopping, that was another thing Bella and I had in common. I smiled at her.

"I was dragged along by Jessica as a bag carrier." I answered and she laughed a bit. I loved her laugher and I loved to make her laugh.

"So who won the golf game?" I asked, sure of it wasn't Bella. She blushed and I figured that _something_ happened at that game. I just didn't know what. I heard Alice and Rosalie giggle and I saw Emmett's goofy grin. Then I looked at Edward and he smiled while looking down at his food.

"Neither won. We stopped the game after a few holes because of- OW" Emmett started but Edward hit him on his arm.

"Because of what?" I asked – pushing for information.

"I was about to tell you that Ed- OW quit hitting me!" This time it was Rosalie who hit him.

"Edward did what?" This was rally irritating me. Something happened between Edward and – I could only guess – Bella. I looked at her and she was still blushing.

"Well. We stopped after Edward lost his ball." Alice quickly said. I figured she just made that up.

Neither of us said something after that and we paid and then got to our rooms.

**BPOV**

After the really strange game yesterday and then the awkward dinner, I just needed to swim in the ocean a bit. I love to swim but not like a sport – I hate sport! Mostly because of my clumsiness, I'm always getting hurt. I forced the others with me – all of them, not only Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. When I was done swimming I went to the others to listen to their talk about the party this Friday – what they should wear, where we should meet before the party and things like that. I was a bit in my own thoughts when I suddenly heard a yelling from behind.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! What on earth are you doing here?!" I turned around and saw no one else than "JACOB!" I got up and ran into his waiting open arms and he swung me around a couple of times before he sat me down again and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I could see the others just staring at us with different looks. Some of them confused - some of them angry – I could see Mike sending Jake deadly glares and surprisingly Edward's stares weren't that friendly too, but I forgot them and gave Jake a smile.

"Jake, it's so nice to see you again, what have it been – three, four years since I saw you the last time? By the way I changed my name since that time. Now my full name is Isabella Swan." I hugged him again. It was just like we've never been apart.

"What? Why? I loved the Marie part of your name." He grinned, obviously joking and I laughed.

"Sure you did. So-" I looked around to see if I could recognize any faces. "Are you here alone or?"

"Eh, no. I'm here with almost all; Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah and Claire, Jared and Paul."

"Wait, what about Sam and Emily?"

"Well, they are at home – planning a wedding." He grinned. I was stunned.

"He proposed?! Well that was about time." I grinned back. Sam and Emily had been together for many years now and Emily, I, Leah and Claire had talked about when he would propose. Emily had asked us if we would be her bridesmaids, but of course I wouldn't be now when we haven't seen each other in more than four years.

"When is the wedding?" I asked, but before Jake could answer I heard a squeal which was Alice worthy ad then a familiar voice.

"Oh my God! DAISY BAISY BELLA!" It was Leah. I turned to see her and there they all were; the whole group; waiting for me with open arms.

"Lee-Lee! Claire!" I ran to meet them and Leah and Claire ran to meet me. It was all very fairytale-ish when we met in a group hug and laughed.

Then they led me over to the others where I got hugs from everyone and Quil and Seth gave me the same turn as Jacob. It was just then I remembered the others.

"Hey everyone, I have someone I want you to meet." And then I led them over to my group. Jake had his right arm around my waist the whole time. I looked at Edward and he looked kind of pissed and I didn't know why, which bothered me.

"Guys. This is Jacob – my best friend from La Push, Leah and Claire – two girls who I've known since always, Seth – Leah's younger brother, Quil – Claire boyfriend, Embry – one of Jake's best friends, Paul – also one of Jake's friends and so is Jared. This is my family from La Push." I told them and pointed at each person when I said their name. Then it was my turn to introduce my newest sisters and their friends – my friends too.

"Everyone. This is Alice and Rosalie – my newest sisters Jake you've met them before right?" I smiled. He nodded and greeted them. "Nice to meet you again." They smiled at him as an answer, though Alice's smile wasn't as big as it used to be. I continued:

"Jasper – Rose's brother, Alice's boyfriend, Emmett and my mentor in almost all." I laughed so did he, because he knew what I meant, Jasper had always helped me with whatever help I asked him for. "– Rose's boyfriend, Mike – My ex."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jake, Seth, Embry and Quil send him mad glares. I just pretended as nothing was happened and continued the introducing: "Then there's Tanya – Rose's roommate on college and Lauren and Jessica – Tanya's best friends as far as I'm informed. At last there's Edward –" I wasn't sure of was to call him exactly but I guessed he was my friend? "My newest friend."

When they all have greeted Alice asked Leah why she was yelling Daisy Baisy Bella when she saw me. Leah turned to me.

"Haven't you told them? Shame on you Bella." She said playfully. Then she turned to look at Alice.

"That's because when Bella was visiting Jacob one summer she found a place filled with wild daisies and she spend a whole day making garlands with the daisies." Alice laughed.

"That sounds like Bella." And then they began to talk.

"Well daisy baisy, you've got some amazing new sisters. I got to go with Alice on shopping one day." Leah said and before she even got to say anymore there was a big no from me, Edward, Jasper and Emmet and a twice as big squeal from Alice and the others just laughed.

"Don't do it Lee-Lee, I'm begging you here. You are going to ruin your love to shopping if you do it." I saw Alice hurt face and her arms crossed. "Sorry Ali, still love me?"

"Yeah, I guess." She still pouted but I knew I was forgiven.

"Well. I'm taking the change here. Alice, when are we going?" Alice's face lightened quickly up and she was just as quickly up from the sand and went over to Leah, locking her arm into Leah's.

"Now!" She answered and Leah smiled back to me while she was being dragged away from us.

"I see you guys later." And then they were gone.

"Well, we wont see them until tonight after the mall is closed." Jasper informed the others who didn't know Alice and her shopping mania.

My La Push family had sat down with the group and they started to talk. After a while Jake poked me and asked me to come with him. He got up and offered his one hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. We walked along the water like I did with Edward the other night. Only this time there was a silence. Jacob broke it after a minute or so.

"Bella, I was thinking if you would join me tomorrow on a boat the others and I have lent and then we could have lunch and we have diver equipment so we can go diving if you want to?" He asked me and smiled. He looked nervous. I didn't know what to answer. A part of me wanted to, obviously the part of me loving Jacob and wanted to have an update of the last 4 years. The other part remembered the pain he had given me and didn't want to have anything to do with him again. But it ended up with my loving I won.

"Yes that sounds nice. When should I meet you?" I asked. His smile grew larger.

"I can pick you up at your room around 12 pm?"

"Okay, sounds good." I said smiling at him.

"Uh, I need to know you room number?" He said with a sheepish grin, I banged my hand into my forehead.

"Yes of course. It's room 305." I said and then we went back to an angry looking Mike and Edward who I guess didn't was happy about me going on a walk with Jacob. Mike I could understand. He obviously still had feelings for me. But Edward, I couldn't get what he was so angry about. Didn't he like Jacob? Well he couldn't say he didn't because he didn't know him. I was starting to get angry at Edward for his behaviour towards Jacob.

After two hours I decided to go to my room. I got up and said goodbye to everyone and then I left.

I didn't get far before Edward had joined me but I just ignored him.

"Bella?" He said. _I'm ignoring you_ I thought to him without looking at him.

"Bella please say something to me" He begged, _you asked for it_. I stopped and looked at him.

"Why did you act like that down at the beach? Jake hasn't done anything to you to deserve your glares! You don't know him so how can you be like that?! I also saw the death glares you sent him went he hugged me and swung me around! Quit that behaviour! If you don't, then I'm not sure how much I will talk to you when you're around." And then I walked again and left him – stunned and surprised – behind.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 7, hope you liked it :D Please REVIEW and tell me what you think :D**

**I just wanna say that I made Bella and Leah really good friends 'cause in my story there's no vampires and no werewolves and therefore no Leah who's mad at Bella :D**

**I'm out :P - sas0893**


	9. Watch me!

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much I appreciate that you like my story? Well, I'm going to tell you guys now; I'M SO HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY – ESPECIALLY BECAUSE IT'S MY FIRST!!! **

**Although I've come up with a certain pressure to get my next stories as popular as this one :D I've have three more ideas: the one I've already have published (forbidden love) but then I have two others as well :D I just need to get this story finished – and it's not in the nearest chapters that's gonna happen – and then I start on one of the others, but probably not forbidden love – I'll keep that as a reserve to when I get writing blocks :P**

**But ****enough of me blabbering – here's chapter 8 :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :) **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I hadn't spoken with Edward again after I left him on the beach and when Rose and Alice came to our room I pretended to be asleep. The next morning I woke up and got myself ready. Before I went out I told Alice that I wouldn't be with them the whole afternoon and I didn't know when I was going to come back.

"Where are you going?" She stopped with what she was doing and looked at with a confused look.

"I'm going sailing with Jake today. He has arranged food and so on the boat so I probably won't be back until dinner." I smiled. I longed to be with Jacob again despite of what he did. I had felt like I lost my best friend that day. I became sad to think about it and I must have shown it on my face because Alice looked at me concerned.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this, you look kind of sad." She said. I changed my expression into a grin and answered her with a yes. Then she began to talk about her and Leah's shopping trip last afternoon. Apparently Leah was just as bad and they had Alice's car filled up with bags when the mall closed. Se was just about to tell me about their maniac shopping in the Victoria's Secret when someone knocked on the door. I smiled and got up to open the door.

"Hi Bells" He smiled to me then he gave me the look, you know, when a boy's checking you out, but this wasn't on the creepy way like some guys (Mike) are doing. "Looking good – just as always." I blushed and thanked him. I was actually surprised that Alice didn't make a snort or anything because I knew how much she would have that me and Edward ends up to be together.

"Bye Alice, say hi to the others from me." I said and closed the door.

"So Jake, where's your boat?" He grinned.

"You'll see" and then he gently took my hand and let me through the hotel and to a spot far away from people.

There was a little speedboat up at the beach. Jake let me to it.

"Is that the boat?" I asked, and tried not to sound disappointing. He laughed at me.

"No silly Bella, _this_ is our boat." He said and pointed at a small yacht which waited for us about 20 yards out in the ocean.

"W-o-w" I said, stunned. It was more than I'd imagined, on the first deck (yes there were two decks!) there was a cabinet where you steered the yacht or you could just sit down at the couch if you didn't want to be outside. The second deck was for you to get some sun or eat lunch. I was really looking forward to this. Then something hit me.

"Jake can you even steer this boat?" again he laughed.

"Of course Bella." And then we were sailing.

When we were about 100 yards away from the coast he stopped the boat. In that time I was lying on my stomach getting sun on my back.

"Okay Bella, what would you do first?" Jake asked me. I looked at him and grinned.

"Well, I've heard that you'll have to wait a half hour before going into the water after you've ate. So why don't we take a swim in the ocean before we eat?"

"Do you want snorkelling equipment or will you do that later?" he asked.

"Now! Uh I wanna snorkel!" I couldn't help thinking that I was becoming more like Alice what concerned my reactions.

"Okay, you wish is my command" Jacob grinned and disappeared into the cabinet. A few seconds later he came out with two snorkels and two diving glasses. He gave me my things and then he quickly took his on and jump to the water. When he got up to the surface again he blew air trough the snorkel and blew all the water out of it so it looked like a small fountain. I laughed and then I jumped in the water myself, without the snorkel attached to my mouth because what Jacob did was pretty dangerous if he didn't get all the water out of the snorkel. When I hit the water and came under I could see the small bobbles around me and under me, pulling up to the surface again. Then I took the snorkel in my mouth and looked under the surface.  
Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Jacob do the same thing. First I couldn't see anything but then I felt Jake's hand in mine and he began to swim – taking me with him. He showed me a lot of beautiful things like corals and the most beautiful fishes I've ever seen. There was a fish that was all coral-red to blend into its environment. Just like a chameleon. There was also a shoal of small fish that shinned blue when the sunlight hit them. It was a beautiful sight. But I was starting to get hungry. I poked on Jacob's arm and gave him a signal to get up to the surface. When we both were up I took my snorkel out of my mouth and told him I was hungry now. He smiled and let me back to the yacht.

I changed in he bathroom (yes there was a bathroom too) while he brought out the food. When I was done he had in some way changed too.

I looked at the table. Jacob had remembered it all. Almost all of my favourite meals were on that table. I was stunned – again. I saw different kind of fruits; like watermelon and grapes, ham and cheese sandwiches, pie; I guess it would be apple pie, and he had brought cold pizza too.

"Wow Jacob, when did you have time to do all this?" I asked in awe. He grinned sheepishly and ran his finger through his hair.

"Leah, Claire, Quil and Seth helped me, and Paul, Embry and Jared drove after pizza. I hope it's still your favourite afternoon meals?" He said nervously.

"Yep. Still is." And then we sat down to eat. While we ate we talked about everything. How La Push had been after I left, Jacob answered that the hospital got a whole less busy without me waltzing in and out all the time. I asked how Billy was. He asked what I would do after college and I answered that I had no idea.

"Well, you'll come up with something." We ate in silence until Jacob decided to break it after a few minutes.

"Bella there's something I've been wondering about. That Edward guy, is he your boyfriend?" He asked nervously. Edward? My boyfriend? How could he think that? We didn't seem like a couple at all.

"No, he's just a friend to me, why would you ask?" I had to ask, I was curious to get to know what there got him to think that.

"The death glares he gave me the whole day yesterday. He looked really pissed when I took you for a walk. I think he has feelings for you Bells." Jake said in a serious voice. I laughed.

"Edward? Feelings for me? You've gotta be kidding me Jake. There's no way he would have feelings for me." I grinned. But I couldn't help thinking that maybe he was right? What would I do then? Then I remembered.

"Where's Sarah?" He looked down, didn't want to face me I guess.

"I don't see her anymore. I left her for a while ago." I still hadn't met my gaze.

"Why would you do that? I thought you loved her?" I said with disapprove in my tone. It was hard for me to pretend like she didn't mean anything and encourage him to get together with her again. For the first time since we've talking about her he looked at me, confused.

"I thought you'd be happy about it? I left her because I still loved you then and I still love you now."

"But Jacob, you broke my heart when you chose her over me." And then the discussion began.

"Bella, I wasn't thinking. Please listen to me, we can be together now, catch up for all the time we've been apart." His eyes were pleading. I was tempted.

"No Jacob, we can't. I won't be the second, the one you just fall back to just because it didn't work out. What about next time you'll meet someone? Then you'll dump me again and just expect that I'll keep running back to you whenever it pleases you." I was getting angry.

"That would never happen! I won't hurt you again. I know I hurt you last time but it won't be like that! Don't you see? You are the only one I've ever loved!" I couldn't look him in the eyes now.

"Sorry Jake, it won't happen and I would very much like to get to the coast again." I said and stood up to get my swimsuit on again.

"Bella, come on." He called after me. I turned around.

"Jacob, if you don't have any intensions to get me into the coast within the next couple of seconds then I'm going to swim into the coast!" I spat at him. He was looking angry too, but his eyes showed some amusement from what I'd just said.

"Bella don't be ridiculous. The coast is to far away for you to swim." He said. I was measuring with my eyes how far away the coast was, I wasn't sure if he was right, there was about 100 yards until the coast was there, I think I could swim that far. I smiled at him.

"Watch me" and then I jumped.

"Bella? Bella! Get on the boat, right now!" I wasn't listening I just swam the best I've learned.

**EPOV**

This was one of the worst days in my life. Not only did I manage to get Bella mad at me but then Alice told us she was spending the day with _him_! I was wondering what their relationship was. It had bothered me the whole day and made me do something I never thought that I would turn so pathetic to do. I went to Newton for information. Then you're sunk low!

"Yo Mike." I called. He was walking alone to the elevators when he turned around to meet me.

"Wow, you called me by my first name. that's a change, what to you want?" I was about to chicken out. "Well, I suppose you would like my help with something since I know you don't like me and never calls me Mike." Wow, he was more observing than I've imagined.

"I just wanna know what relationship Bella has with that Jacob dude. You know they are on a boat right now, only those two." Mike gritted his teeth.

"I only know that Jacob have been having strong feelings for Bella since always, but I don't think she's ever returned them. Was that all." _No that's not all, you cannot use 'think' in the same sentence as 'Bella's ever returned them_. That's what I wanted to say.

"Yes I guess so." I wasn't pleased so I went to Rosalie and Alice. I knew they were on the beach with all the others. Apparently Alice and Leah had been very good friends after their little shopping trip yesterday.

I went down to the beach and saw Alice sitting on Jasper's lab while talking to Leah.

"Alice" they all stopped talking and looked at me.

"Yes Edward?" She answered

"I need to know what you know about Bella and Jacob's relationship."

"I've met Jacob a couple of times but they are just friends and have always been. that's what I know." The La Push guys looked confused.

"You guys don't know?" I think it was Quil who asked.

"Know what?" Rosalie asked suspicious.

"Guess she didn't want to have them knowing." Quil said to the others. I was close to loosing it.

"_What_ didn't she want us to know?!" I emphasized the first word.

"That Bella and Jacob were together for almost three years until he chose to break her heart by cheating on her." Seth carefully told us while watching our expressions.

Before any of us got to say anything we saw Bella all wet, walking tired up at the beach and when she saw our group she smiled.

**BPOV**

"I'm glad you all can work it out" I really was. I sat down, all tired out from the swim. My old family and my new family, talking in perfectly harmony. Then I saw their expressions. They looked like they've seen a ghost or something. The Quileute guys looked confused. "What's wrong?" Alice was the first to speak up.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'm supposed to be your very best friend! No offence Leah, Claire and you guys."

"Tell what?" I was confused. What did she blabber about? Then I got suspicious, they couldn't have told them – could they? I looked at Leah and got me a 'don't-look-at-me-it-was-Seth'-look. I turned to look at Seth.

"Seth sweetie is there something you want to tell me." I said with my sweetest voice. He looked guilty, so did Quil.

"I'm sorry Bella; I thought you'd told them." I was shocked.

"SETH! How could you?!" I accused him.

"Quil started it." I groaned. It was just like a kindergarten. Then Edward noticed my outfit.

"Bella why are you all wet? Did you swim to the coast or something?" I gave him a look who said yes. And then I told them.

"Jake wanted me to get back with him. When I wouldn't we got in a fight and he wouldn't sail me back to the coast, so I told him I'd just swim into you guys again and then he asked me not to be ridiculous, then I smiled at him and said 'watch me' and then I jumped." Alice, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie looked horrified. Emmett just laughed and said 'you go girl'. My La Push family were used to me doing crazy things so they laughed too and shrugged.

"Well, I better tell you the whole story since these guys told you some of it." I began to think back.

"It all started years before I dated Mike. Jake and I were very close and acted like a couple all the time. Then after a couple of years he began to pull away from me. He seemed distant, always thinking of something else when we were together. I have gotten permission from my mom to spend my 17th birthday at the first beach on La Push with these guys." I said and pointed at my old family. "You remember I wasn't home at my birthday right? Because I held my sweet 16 here with you guys. Well, they were all there, those who are here, Sam and his – at that time – girlfriend Emily and then a girl named Sarah." I felt the tears threaten to break through.  
"In the middle of the party Jacob and Sarah left, claiming they would get more food. When they weren't' back after some time I went looking for them and I found them too - making out. That was when Jacob decided to break up with me, telling the whole thing of how he and Sarah had met on the beach for almost 9 months ago and how they kept their relationship a secret from everybody. He told me he didn't love me and since he met Sarah he wasn't sure if he'd ever.. if he'd ever.." I couldn't continue. I felt the tears running down at my cheeks. All of them were looking at me with pity in their eyes.

"Quit looking at me like that! I didn't tell you the story because I knew you would react like that" I told them. Then I took some deep breathes and got my tears under control again.

"Well, I think I want to go to my room and change. I'll see you in a half hour." And then I got up again and began walking. I was happy it was out, if you look away from their expressions – even the Quileute guys' eyes were full of pity. I wasn't sure if they had heard the whole story before.

"Bella? Bella wait up." It was Edward. I didn't know if I should stop or if I still was mad at him from yesterday. I decided to give him a chance.

"Yes Edward?" I said while turning around.

"I was about to apologize for my behaviour against Jacob yesterday as soon as you got back but after that story you told me I won't. However I will apologize to you for my behaviour against the others – Quil and Seth I mean. And I just want to hear if you are speaking to me again?"

I smiled.

"Yes Edward, I'm speaking to you again, just promise me you won't be like that towards them again. Even Jake, despite what he'd done I still love him-" I saw his mad expression and how his whole face had a shadow over it, I continued: "but my love for him is like a sister's love for her brother." I smiled to him again and his face softened.

"So, we're speaking again?" He asked with a smug grin. I laughed.

"Yes Edward we're speaking again." He smiled his crooked smile and went back to the others.

When I began to walk again I could her Quil: "Aww, you two are cute together." I was glad that I was turning my back against them so they didn't see me turning all red as a tomato.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well well. I think this was one of my shorter chapters but you got to know what Jake had done to Bella. The next chapter is going to be about the beach party :D

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think :D**

**I'm out :P – sas0893**


	10. kiss kiss, run run

**A/N: I'm so, so SOOOOOO sorry for the REALLY late update on this chapter, but I have two excuses – one of them is really lame but that is that I got a writer block and just couldn't' get on with this. Second is that I've started school now and I haven't had the time to continue because of homework, parties, friends, work or my sport. **

**But here it is.. chapter 9 :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight *almost to tears while she's writing that sentence* or any of the songs.**

* * *

**EPOV**

It was now Friday, the day for the beach party. Bella's other 'family' as she called them had gone home yesterday because of what happened Wednesday. After they were gone I spent the most of my time to talk to Bella, to get to know her better. About her childhood and what she did in Forks, her hobbies and so on. I was shocked when she told me she had been cliff diving in La Push with Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah and Claire.

_**:FLASHBACK:**_

"_Cliff diving?! Are you insane? That's dangerous you know?" I asked horrified but she just laughed._

"_It's not that dangerous. There was always one who jumped before me to make it safer. It was normally Jacob or Quil because they were the most trained. They would be in the water when we others jumped to make sure that if something went wrong they could bring us in to the coast."_

"_Still doesn't sound safe to me though" I mumbled._

_**:FLASHBACK:**_

I still shuddered with the thought of Bella throwing herself out from a cliff. This was the first day I haven't seen Bella, I blame Alice and Rosalie for that because they claimed Bella all for themselves because of this party tonight. I didn't know if I should feel terrified to see her again. Don't misunderstand me, I really want to see Bella again but just when she has a T-shirt and jeans on she's amazingly beautiful; then think of the thought of her being in the claws of Alice and Rosalie aka the fashion addicts? I'm sure I wouldn't know what to do with myself, and the worst part is that I have to pretend like nothing's going on and we're just friends because that's what she wants. I just hope it will change someday – soon.

"Eddie?! What's wrong with you man?" Emmett yelled and shook me hard to get me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking about tonight. What do you want Emmett?" I asked with annoyance.

"Thinking about how you can prevent the drooling and the jaw-hanging tonight?" He grinned and I threw a pillow after him but nodded.

"Look dude, just let her know how you feel about her, maybe she feels the same way?" He said – without a grin not even a little smile on his face. Since when did Emmett get serious?!

"I can't do that Em, she's just thinking of me as a friend. You heard her that day on the beach when she introduced us to the Quileutes. I'm just a friend, and will probably never be anything more than that." I said, pouting. He threw the pillow back at me.

"Stop being such a wuss and just confess to her 'kay." It wasn't really a question but I nodded as answer. Ha! No way I would confess to her and especially not tonight. My mind was determined; I wouldn't say anything unless I was nearly a hundred percent sure on her feel the same feelings for me as I did for her.

"Come on Edward, be finished man." Emmett whined. It's was time to go, or that was what Emmett thought.

"C'mon Eddie! We need to goo NOW" he almost jumped up and down, while he was waiting for me to get ready. Technically I was already finished but I was unsure of how I would say to Bella that I liked her. Not that I would tell her tonight though. I was just going to enjoy the evening in her company.

"Edward, I agree with Emmett, we really need to go now. Just got a message from Alice saying that they are heading down to the beach now." Jasper said and got me sighing while Emmett pulled me up from my bed and headed over to the door.

We met Alice and Rosalie at the beach entrance. Alice danced over to Jasper and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips; I had to look away because of their stares into each others eyes as Alice gently slid under Jasper's right arm. Rosalie did the same but with them I just had to look away so I didn't get disgusted, sometimes they go a bit overboard and I was glad to know that this one wasn't one of the times. I looked around for one special person, but couldn't find her.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, looking at Alice's back as she walked side by side with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"She's coming; she just needed to do something before she would come down here to paaartay!" Alice over geared by the last word and I kind of wished that I had held my hands for my ears at that moment and felt really bad for Jasper's ears because they were _so_ close on her mouth.

I couldn't wait to see Bella, if I knew Alice and Rosalie right; they had made her look even more beautiful than she used to be. The music was booming out of the speakers on the beach and there was a bonfire with four big tree trunks around as sitting places. The others were already dancing and as I looked around I spotted Tanya and Lauren dancing with some guys I've never seen before.

I couldn't find Jessica anywhere until I looked after Mike and saw her talking with him, obviously asking him something, because he kept shaking his head and looked everywhere else than at her, like he was seeking for something – or someone – of course he was looking for Bella but I wouldn't let him dance with her tonight, or never. She's hopefully over him and I think we should keep it like that.

"Edward? Will you dance with me?" Tanya's voice broke my thoughts. I looked at her and saw her pleading eyes. I wanted to say no but there was just something in her eyes which told me that if I rejected her either she would begin to cry or I would end in the ocean and I believe the latter option would be something Tanya would do.

"Uhm, sure.. but only one dance okay?" I said, not really asking the question.

"sure, sure." She smiled and we got out on the dance floor which was basically the whole beach. I caught Alice's stare and she quickly turned away before I questioned her stare.

I didn't get to dance one dance before I saw her. Bella.

**BPOV**

Alice was going through my whole suitcase; looking for one special dress she knew she had packed for me.

"Where is it.." She mumbled to herself. My whole suitcase was almost torn apart and my clothes were all over the floor. "Rose!" she yelled after a minute or so. I sighed and fell back on my bed which I was sitting on.

"yeah Ali?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't find it. I really can't. Do you think that you can look while I'm looking in my own suitcase?"

"Sure" she said and began to look. I rolled my eyes and reached out for my book on the bureau and began to read. After five minutes they still haven't found it and my patience were running up, so were theirs.

"Girls, I really don't think you are going to find that dress." I careless said while I got up in sitting mode.

"I sadly think you're right bells. But you know what that means.." Alice's face lit up from the doorstep. I knew that face; it was the face of my horror; the shopping face!

"No Alice. Please not now. There's not lots of time left and you are gonna need the time of you're gonna do my make-up and hair." I tried but Alice shook her head.

"Bella, there's no point in doing your hair and make-up if you don't have the perfect dress." She told me matter-of-factly. I groaned and fell back down again.

"Maybe I can help." Rose said and I got my hopes up for help. Both Alice and I looked curiously at her. She smiled a sly smile and got out of the room.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" I asked, still hoping that whatever Rose had in her mind, it would get me out of shopping.

"Not. A. Clue." She said and began to read a magazine, probably to find the perfect hairstyle to me for tonight. Rosalie soon came back with the most beautiful sky blue dress ever seen. It had thin shoulder straps and went down in a V-neck and then it fell slack from bodice of the dress and down to the knees.

"Wow" that was the only thing I could say as I looked at the dress. It was just like me, except for the V-neck, but I could live with that if it meant no shopping for me.

"Where did you get that Rose?" Alice sad, amazed that she didn't know about that. Rosalie laughed.

"Well, I bought it a while ago, but it didn't fit me then. But I kept it in case it would fit someday and when we decided this trip I took it with me just in case something like this would happen."

"Well, you're a lifesaver" I said and hugged her. "I just don't know what to do without you."

"Hey! What about me?" Alice pouted and I laughed.

"Of course you're my lifesaver too Ali." I said and hugged her too. "I know I'm going to regret this but don't you girls have a job to do with me and my look?" They nodded and got up.

Soon they both ran around in the apartment, looking for all and nothing which I didn't know anything about, while I was reading in my bed. Then I heard a rumble from the living room and stopped reading.

"What's going on you two?" I asked warily.

"Nothing!" Called Alice from the hallway, and it sounded like she was a bit out of breath. *clonk* it sounded like she put something down, but if I should be honest I really didn't wanted to know what she was caring on.

"Rose have you found the iron smoother?" Called Alice from the hall

"Yes, it's lying in the bathroom, under the sink." Rose called back from her room, probably looking for some make-up. I didn't felt the need to read anymore so I picked up my Ipod and laid down in my bed and listened to music. The song 'comatose' by Skillet came on and even though I wasn't a big fan of Skillet there were some of their songs which I loved; like 'comatose' and 'say goodbye' - Alice called my name:

"BEEEELLAAA" She cried from the bathroom, "COME ON, WE HAVE A LOT TO DO."

I groaned and got up.

"Coming" I called back. When I reached the bathroom everything was set. There was an empty chair in front of the mirror; behind the chair was another chair with Rose sitting on it. She had a brush in the one hand and.. what.. a scissor in the other? I looked closer, yes it _was_ a scissor.

"Uhm Rose? What do you need a scissor for?" I asked and I think I looked a bit scared because whe laughed and said:

"Bella – honey, have you seen the end of your hair? It's dry and needs to be cut." Oh my God, how much cutting had she in mind, this didn't look good from my point of view. She must have gotten the vibes I sent because she laughed again.

"Don't worry it wont be more than max 6 inches that I cut off."

"6 inches?! Are you insane? I won't let you do that you know." I freaked and Alice, who was beside me, put an arm around me and let me inside the bathroom, to the chair.

"Come on Bella, you know we wouldn't do something that would look ugly right." She said and I knew that, but it was the thought of Rosalie cutting my hair that scarred me.

"But Rose, do you even know how to make it pretty?" I asked.

"Bella, have you forgotten that I have an aunt who is a hairdresser? I've learned something from her, for example how you cut the ends, and how you cut your hair thinner." She said in a disbelieved tone.

"Yes, actually I had. But I trust you, so you can cut my hair, but only the end right?" I surrendered and planted my butt in the chair.

"So Alice, while Rosalie is cutting my hair, what are you supposed to do today?" I asked in a casual tone and when I said 'today' I meant that they are doing something like this almost every week because of school parties at mine and Alice's school – not Rosalie's because we went there once and they both think the party sucked, so they were like 'been there, done that – never doing it again'. Personally I don't like parties but they kind of force me into it too and I don't really have any choice – unless I'm sick, but then they usually don't go either, because they are so great friends that they stay home to keep me company, and vice versa.

"Well, _Daisy Baisy Bella_" Alice mocked, "I'm getting ready to do your make-up for tonight.

"Alice, please don't call me that, it was a long time ago and I curse Leah far away to say it in public." I joked. I didn't really mind that she called me Daisy Baisy Bella, but I knew it bothered Alice that Leah got to use it and not her.

*cut* Oh God, there goes the first cut. *cut**cut* Oooh God, here we go. I closed my eyes for some reason. There were more cutting sounds and after half an hour – which felt longer – the cutting sounds stopped and Rose told me to open my eyes. I couldn't get why it took so long just to cut some inches of the end. I opened my eyes slowly.

I could clearly see a difference, but it was a good one, actually a great one. Rosalie had cut about 6 inches of my hair, which she said she did, but she had cut my fringe in a light style where it went just half an inch over my eyes and were in wisps so it didn't look heavy, out in the sides of my newly cut fringe did the wisps go an inch further down.

"Wow Rose, I didn't know you were that good." I said, amazed over my new haircut. She laughed.

"Do you remember the summer where I didn't have the time to be with you guys?" I nodded to her in the mirror, "well, that was because I worked in my aunts hairdressing saloon."

I grab a wisp of my hair, "you got it thinner?" She nodded.

"I hope its okay?"

"Sure it is." I said.

"But Bella, that means that you have to set your hair every morning from now on." Alice smirked. I groaned. She knew I didn't want to do that and it would end with her doing it for me. I looked at Rosalie who grinned, but mouthed 'sorry' to me.

Then Alice began with her work and it was all: 'sit still', 'close your eyes', 'open your eyes'. I think I sat in the chair another half an hour before she was done. While she was doing my make-up, Rosalie sprayed my hair with hair-spray to make it sit perfectly.

"Done" Alice beamed. I opened my eyes and a whole other person looked back. Not only had Rosalie set my hair in a stylish way, Alice had given me a make-over. My eyes shined more brown in contrast with the light blue eye shadow she had given me and my eyelashes had a dark edge near the eye but not more than that. Then she had given me a natural lip gloss on and some rouge and that was that.

"Wow I actually look beautiful." I said in amazement and that comment got me two slaps from Alice and Rosalie. "Auw, what was that for?" I asked while I stroke the place where they hit.

"Bella, you are always beautiful, and we don't understand why you can't see it." Alice said and Rose gave a nod in agreement.

"Sure, let's say that." I mumbled and Alice rolled her eyes before saying:

"And now the final detail." And grinned. Final detail? What's missing? Alice left the room and I looked at Rosalie for an answer.

"You really don't know?" She asked like I was ridiculous. I shook my head and made her laugh.

"You wait and see." And just when she came with that comment Alice walked back in with the dress in her hands.

"Of course!" I said out loud and made Rosalie laugh again while Alice didn't quite understood.

"'of course' what?" She asked and I blushed.

"It was just Bella who couldn't figure out what the final detail was." Rosalie explained and Alice laughed her soprano laugher. She handed me the dress and both stood in the door frame and watched me. I turned to them.

"Ahem, could you please leave the bathroom and let me change – alone?" I said and they both turned around and left, I could hear Alice murmur something about me being prissy, they closed door behind them. I quickly changed into the dress Alice had given me and admired my reflection in the mirror before opening the door again where I was met by two gasps and hugs.

"Oh my, Bella you look so beautiful!" Alice exclaimed. "Come on, let's go to the beach and have the time of our lives."

"But we have to make sure that _no one puts baby in the corner_" Rosalie joked and I laughed as her and Alice began to sing time of my life.

Before we walked out of the reception and towards the beach, Alice stopped.

"Bella, can you please wait here in about 10 minutes?" She asked.

"uhm sure Ali, but why exactly?" she was confusing the hell out of me, we needed to hurry because we were a bit late and then she wanted me to wait another 10 minutes? It just didn't make sense.

"because you need to make an entrance. As much as I wanted to do that too, it just doesn't matter with me and Rose, and secondly the boys are already waiting for us. But just sit down and I don't know.. read something. But something boring because otherwise you're just going to sit in here the whole evening. And _that_ we can not have!" she said and kind of pushed me toward the bookshelf.

"See you in 10" and with that she and Rosalie left.

10 minutes later I rose from my seat and got out. There were so many people that I had a hard time finding Alice and Rosalie standing from the beach entrance. If it wasn't for their gorgeous looks I wouldn't see them. I felt many of the guys' eyes at me but tried to ignore them and my upcoming blush. I walked as elegantly towards them as I could, which isn't saying much and of course I tripped one time or two. But I made it my way.

"Hey my little daisy Baisy Bella." Emmett grinned and put into a bear hug.

"Emmett you know it's only Leah who gets to call me that right?" He pouted.

"but I want to call you that too!" I laughed.

"But Emmett dear, you get to call me other things she doesn't get to." I said and patted his arm, I couldn't reach his head.. he snorted.

"Like what?" that made me silent because I couldn't think of something. "See!" he said triumphantly. Before I could say anything someone poked me one the shoulder. I turned around and saw Mike standing with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Hi Bella" he started, this couldn't leave to anything good.. "I was wondering if maybe.. Maybe you would l-like to.. uhm.. Dance with me?"

"I'm sorry Mike, but I can't dance." He looked down. I really wanted to say no, but my better half felt sorry for the guy, so I smiled as good as I could and surrendered with an okay. He beamed and took my hand and leaded me to the dance floor. I looked back to send a 'help me'-look to Emmett, who just stood and grinned.

**EPOV**

Oh no he didn't! Mike didn't just ask her to dance?! That was my job! I was on my way to her and then I he came first, life is just unfair. I walked toward Emmett and sent him a death glare in the way. *smack*

"OUCH!" he yelped.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked.

"Haha, why should I? This way is so much more fun." He grinned and earned another smack, this time not from me but from Rosalie. I turned my back to them and watched Mike leading Bella around on the dance floor; not very well I might add.

"Oh I can't look at it anymore!" I said and made my way towards them. I poked Mike on the shoulder and politely cut in. Bella looked thankful and smiled at me.

"Thank you for saving me, but I have to warn you; I really can't dance." She said apologetic.

"Just leave it to me." I said and smiled. Just then a slow song came through the speakers and I held Bella tighter into my body and lead her around. I could see her blush a bit by my action but I didn't let go. We danced around through half way of the song before Bella said:

"It's beautiful" _not as beautiful as you_ I wanted to say, but I didn't think it was appropriate.

"What's beautiful?" I asked instead.

"The sunset" I looked at the ocean and true, it was a beautiful sight that met my eyes. We had stopped dancing but stood close still. I looked at Bella she was looking at the sunset, but I think she could feel my stare because she turned and looked at me. Our eyes met. We stood like that for a while until she made her lips come closer and closer towards mine, I looked at her lips, they were so inviting and it took me all I got not to snog her to dead. Her lips were so close that I could feel her breath against my lips. It didn't take long before I felt her warm lips on mine and it took less time for me to answer the kiss. It was defiantly better than our first, our lips moved like they just fit to each other. Her arms was around my neck and her hands ran through my hair, I held her around her waist. I licked her bottom lip as if asking for entrance to deepen the kiss and she parted her lips to let my tongue in. suddenly she abruptly moved away she looked at me with a horrified look and moved her hands to her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" and with that she ran. I couldn't move, I just stood there, rooted to the ground and watched her run away - away from me..

* * *

**A/N: that my dear readers was the ninth chapter :D Oh my , I'm so evil.. I don't update for a**** long, long time and then I leave you with a cliffy! Anyway hoped you liked it and again I'm so sorry it took me so long, but to be honest I don't know how much I like this story anymore. But nevertheless I will complete it! But I don't know when the next chapter is up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D it's one click on the green button right there **

**I'm out :P - sas0893**


	11. What happened?

**A/N: Hi everyone :D the tenth chapter is now up :D and thanks to my beta **_**Shakespeare's Lemonade **_**it's now without gramma mistakes and so :D **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything..**

* * *

**APOV**

Why, why, WHY did she run away? One moment we stood and admired how sweet they looked together, the next moment she kissed him and then ran away. It made no sense, he liked her and she liked him. I could see it. I really wished she could see it.

"What happened?" Emmett asked. I sighed.

"She found out of her feelings and obviously she doesn't think he likes her the same way – so she ran..."

"But that doesn't make sense 'cause he does like her." He said. I could hear he was confused. I sighed again.

"Yeah, we know that, he knows that – but she doesn't. Well I think she does but won't admit it to herself because she's scared he will hurt her if she lets him in her life."

"Again; doesn't make sense."

He was right, but there wasn't much we could do about that, well, there was but Bella wouldn't like it – even if it turned out to be the best for her.

"Rose, I think we need to beat some sense into her mind." I smiled mischievously and went in the direction that Bella went.

Before we left the beach, I turned back and found Edward standing the exact same place he was standing at when Bella ran away.

"Bella?" Rose said - no answer. We were standing in our room, which was in total darkness. "Bella, please answer" She tried again. We looked around but couldn't see much because of the darkness. She had drawn the curtains. Suddenly we could hear sniffs from mine and Bella's room and I went in there, only to find a crumbled Bella lying in her bed, with tear stained cheeks.

"Aww sweetie" I said and ran towards her and laid my arms around her. "Why are you so sad? You like him don't you?" I already knew the answer to that, but a girl needs to ask anyway. She nodded. "Then why are you torturing yourself instead of having the time of your life?" She looked up at me and I could see her make-up running down at her cheeks.

"Because... He doesn't feel the same way!" and then she cried again.

"He kissed you back didn't he?" Rose said from the doorframe.

"Yes..." Bella said, "But he could do that even if he didn't like me." I laughed.

"Edward would never do such thing," Rose defended him and I showed my agreeing by nodding.

"You don't know that." Bella said. Rose snorted.

"Of course I would. I practically live with him every day." Bella seemed thoughtful of that.

"True" she answered, she didn't cry anymore which was good, but we still needed her to realise that he liked her too.

"Bella," I said in my best calmly and soothing voice, "the guy likes you, and you like him. Get yourself together and trust me in this." I smiled slyly, "when have I ever been wrong in something like this?" she gave me a small laugh.

"Maybe you think that, and maybe you're right, but it doesn't change the fact that in a week I'm going home and the so is he, and we'll never see each other anymore" She sniffed.

"Ah, so that's what's wrong... Of course, you'll see him, and we can always get the boys to stay with us the rest of the summer vacation, you know, Emmett practically lives with Rose anyway, so it's just Edward, and I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Hale would have anything against it if he stayed there for the rest of the summer. And then we can have movie nights and we can make them go shopping with us," she groaned at that and I laughed, "You know what I mean. I just think it could be an option." She thought about that and then sighed.

"Fine, it could work, I suppose..." I smiled at her and she gave a small smile back before getting up.

"Where're you going?" I asked, and she turned around.

"To the bathroom to get this make-up saved and then I'm going out and I'll try to have the time of my life." She said and smiled a much bigger smile than before, which I gladly returned.

We went to the beach party again, after one hour of me and Rose trying to save Bella's make-up and hair. We ended up with her hair down and new make-up, little mascara and some eye shadow and she was ready to go.

I was surprised that it didn't take long to make her realise that I was right – as always.

Rose was the one to find the boys and we made our way toward them.

"Hi guys, look what we found in our room." I said happily and looked around. One guy was missing.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked, she had noticed it too, of course.

The boys looked at each other before pointing at the dance floor. We looked at where they were pointing, and there – in the middle of the dance floor – stood Edward, still rooted to the ground, and looked in the way Bella were running at in the first place. It surprised me he didn't see we came back again.

"Oh my, that boy has it hard." I murmured under my breath so they couldn't hear.

"What is he doing out there?" Bella asked. Jasper and Emmett looked at her.

"Well he hasn't moved since you left." Emmett explained.

"Oh my God. That nut head!" She said and stumbled out on the dance floor.

We other just watch with amused looks at Bella who had now reached Edward, smacked him on the arm and began to yell at him, we couldn't hear what though, but it was still funny to look at. Then she lowered her voice and spoke to him, he answered and she spoke again, and it went like that in a long time, until something happened which surprised most of us and after that something which NONE of us expected!

**EPOV**

Why did she leave? I didn't do anything she didn't like did I? I thought back, nope, I don't remember anything she could get mad about. And the she said sorry? Why? There was nothing to be sorry for. I liked her more than I've liked anyone before. Maybe she was sorry because she regretted the kiss. No that couldn't be, didn't she like me too? Otherwise, she wouldn't kiss me would she? No, I would not believe she just kissed me and then regretted it but something in my mind – that devilish little voice – told me it was the reason.

I was still standing in the exact same spot I was in as she left, I couldn't move.

After a big discussion in my head whether or not she ran because of regret, I concluded that I was insane. Not insane as in that I thought she ran because of regret – no, insane as in _there's _seriously_ something wrong in my head!_ I could feel stares at me.

Time went and I looked at nothing. More time went and I still stood, looking at nothing – thinking about Bella.

Suddenly someone smack my arm and I saw Bella in front of me.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled, but I didn't answer. "Why are you just standing here?!" still no answer from my side, "Answer me!" wow, she was mad, but what has she to be mad about? Then she tried another technique to make me talk. "Emmett and Jasper told you have been here since I ran away? Sorry about that by the way." She said calmly. "You have every reason to be mad at me, and that's probably why you don't answer me." She looked down at her feet, wait me? Mad? Why would I be mad? Well actually, that would be the logical reaction, but I wasn't mad at her.

"I'm not mad at you." She looked up with a surprised look on her face, either because I talked or maybe because I wasn't mad.

"You're not mad?" she asked. I laughed.

"No, I'm not mad, a bit surprised though, but defiantly not mad." I said and smiled, she smiled back.

"That's a relief, I'm still sorry though, I just panicked. I wasn't supposed to kiss you," my face fell and I couldn't hide my disappointment and she could see it too, "sorry, that came out wrong! Yes, I wasn't planning on kissing you, it just happened but to be honest, I don't regret doing it." I looked at her, and I could feel the warm running through my body when she said she didn't regret it.

"I'm glad, because I don't regret being kissed by you." I said and cracked a smile, which she returned with one of her beautiful smiles. I just couldn't resist and I kissed her gently on her lips, she returned my kiss and before it even began, it ended. I looked up to find one sweet Bella being tore away from me by one very angry and really ugly looking Mike.

"What are you think you're doing?" He asked and he looked really panicked. I looked at him.

"Well, from my point of view, I would be thinking we were kissing, but do tell me; what did it look like we were doing?" I said sarcastically, he didn't make eye contact with me, but his eyes flicked around. I saw Bella trying to get free but couldn't.

"Would you mind letting her go?" I asked annoyed. Mike looked at her but didn't let go.

"It looked like you were kissing. Why were you kissing? Bella belongs to me, we all know that..." He said. His eyes still not focused.

"No, Mike. Bella doesn't belong to you or anybody else. How much have you been drinking?"

He didn't answer. Suddenly he let go of Bella and pushed her so she fell, then he slung himself toward me and tried to hit me. But I ducked and luckily, he didn't hit. I could tell that he has been drinking – a lot, so I thought it would be best for all parts if I didn't hit back. He tried to hit me again and as before, I ducked.

I could see Jasper and Emmett on the way, and I could hear Bella yell for him to stop but he didn't and it ended with him being taken away by Emmett, Bella being comforted by Alice and Rosalie, and me and Jasper explaining to the hotel staff what was happening. And with that, the party ended for us and we all retreated to the girls' room to talk about... Everything.

**APOV**

"What just happened?" I asked when we all sat comfortably in mine and the girls' room. We were in my bedroom and I, Jazz, Bella and Edward sat on my bed while Rosalie and Emmett lied down in Bella's.

"No idea" Rosalie said truthfully, Emmett looked at us as if we were morons.

"Duh, didn't you see it?! Bella and Eddie were kissing, and the Mike came and tore Bella away from Eddie and then he began to hit Eddie but he ducked and then I came and took Mike away, and now we are here." He said in a matter-of-factly but childish way and we rolled our eyes at him.

"Yes dear Emmett, we saw _that_, but why did it happen?" I said annoyed.

"I don't know." He answered. I gave him a look, which said something like 'exactly' and then said:

"And that's what I'm asking about." I looked at Bella and Edward who were curled up on the other end of the bed. They looked too cute. I was sitting between Jasper's legs with my head leaned at his shoulder, I looked up at him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek he smiled down to me and I smiled back.

"I think I know why it happened," Jasper said and we all looked at him and waited for his explanation. "We all know how Mike still thinks Bella and him belong together right? He has assumed that for quite a while now."

"He has?!" Bella said, almost yelled.

"Well obviously you didn't" Jasper said and gave a small chuckle, oh how I love his chuckle...

"He has, and he really thought it would be at this vacation his dream would come true. That you two would be together again."

"But that would never happen. He should know that." Bella answered.

"Yeah, but he didn't, and then he sees you at the party and he asks you to dance, which I might point out you said yes to, and it got his hopes up, but then Edward comes and take you away and suddenly kisses you-"

"Technically it was her who kissed me." Edward interrupted and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Potato, potato if I may come back to my theory..."

"You think I look like a man?!" Bella interrupted and Rose and I snickered, this would be fun.

"No that's not what I meant Bella-" Jazz started, but didn't get far in his explanation before she interrupted him again.

"Then what did you mean that I speak like a man? Act like a man? Tell me Jasper what did you mean when you said potato, potato?" I knew she was joking, but even after years of knowing her, Jasper didn't.

"None of that Bells, I just meant it didn't matter who kissed who and can I come back to my theory now? Please" He said in desperation, and Bella smiled.

"Sure go ahead." She said happily and Jasper narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, she was smiling innocently at him.

"Wait a minute, you didn't feel hurt at all by my comment did you?" He said.

"Nope" she answered and popped the 'p' and then her smile grew larger.

"You sneaky little girl" he said and I couldn't help laugh because if it were even possible her smile grew larger than before.

"Yeah whatever, please do return to your theory about tonight's happenings." He sighed and continued:

"I came from where _Bella_ suddenly kisses _Edward_ and he feels confused because he thought it would be him who would kiss Bella, so he begins to drink, a lot – I watched him – and then he sees you two kissing again and in his drunken state he freaks, and that's what I think happened." When he was done, we just looked at him.

"What?" He said, I think he was feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Since when did you become a psychologist?" Emmett asked and we laughed.

We talked for a long time before decided to go into the living room to watch a movie. When we were all seated, Jazz and I on the couch, Rose and Emmett on the floor and Bella and Edward in the love seat (of course), Rose started the movie 'Interview with the Vampire' and we all sat and watched. Half through the movie and looked at Bella and Edward who were curled up in the love seat, sweetly asleep.

"Hey guys, what do you say to us leaving the living room to retreat to respectively Rose's and mine beds?" I said and nodded toward the lovely couple in the love seat and Jasper and Rose understood but as always, Emmett whined.

"But I want to see the rest of the movie."

"You will honey, but some other time okay?" Rosalie said and pulled him up with her and we all went to bed.

**BPOV**

I woke up in the living room with Edward besides me his arm around me. I tried as slowly as I could to turn around and look at him. He was even cuter when he slept. He looked so peaceful. I remembered yesterday and how Mike had pulled me away from Edward, only to punch him, I had screamed to beg him to stop but he didn't listen. I couldn't help feeling scared that something awful would happen to Edward but it never happened, thank God for that.

I kissed him lightly on the cheek but that little movement was enough to wake him up.

"Good morning beautiful" he said and smiled his crooked smile.

"Good morning" I said smiled back.

I tried to get up but his arm held me back.

"Edward let go please," I laughed and he held tighter.

"No, can't you just stay here?" he asked.

"I could, but who would make us breakfast then?" he thought about that.

"What about waking Alice or Rosalie and make them do it?" I laughed, was he serious?

"First of all, that requires to get up anyway and secondly, you wouldn't want them to make you breakfast, they'll ruin it because none of them can cook." I laughed.

"Well, then there's no point in waking them..." he sighed and said sadly "that means I have to let you go."

I laughed again and got up, found the necessaries to make a good breakfast with bacon, eggs and pancakes and began to cook.

"Wow it smells good in here, what are we having?" I could hear Emmett's voice from the hallway. I was done with the pancakes and was beginning to fry the bacon. The eggs were already stirred together, ready to be put on the pan when the bacon was done.

"Bella is making her and I breakfast, but I don't know what you are having" Edward said jokingly, but it was too early for Emmett to get the joke, but then again it was Emmett we were talking about, he wouldn't understand it whether or not it was morning.

"Bells is that true?" Emmett pouted and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"No of course not my little bear. There's enough food for you too." I said and smiled.

"Edward would you please wake the others and tell them there's breakfast now?" I asked sweetly and he rose from his seat and went to wake the others.

"Soo, Daisy Baisy, are you and Eddie boy a couple now?" Emmett asked while I was making scrambled eggs.

"I don't really know, we've only known each other for five days or something like that. I would like to get him to know each other before I say something about being a couple." I answered truthfully.

Before Emmett could answer, the others came and sat down around the table.

"Breakfast is served." I said and placed the food on the table.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Dunno, don't care right now. Eating." Was Emmett's answer while the other just shrugged there shoulders. I sighed and began to eat as well.

* * *

**A/N: hey guy****s:D Thanks for reading my story, keep doing that please :P I don't know when the next chapter is up but i hope it doesn't take too long :D**

**I've been calculating and I think there's only gonna be three or four chapters more and MAYBE an epilogue, that depends on how I'm finishing the whole thing. **

**Please review:D that'll make me veeeery happy :D**

**I'm out :P – sas0893**


End file.
